


I Worked All Night, Every Day.

by circusgirlc



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Jaebum is a minor character, M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Youngjae's also a side character, and Yugyeom and BamBam are more like side characters, i'll probably add relationship tags as I add chapters, ptsd mention, rated teen because there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusgirlc/pseuds/circusgirlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’d taken over running your grandfather’s little coffee shop, you’d never really imagined how much it would change your life.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- A reader-insert fic where the reader runs a coffee shop and the BTS boys work the jobs they had in the Dope music video and become regulars at the coffee shop.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro + Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your journey of running the cafe and meet your first regular, a certain elevator operator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jaebum's only briefly mentioned and BamBam and Yugyeom are more like side characters. I might add more of the GOT7 members but this is mainly a BTS fic. I haven't written in a while so I apologise in advance if this chapter isn't great.

When you’d taken over running your grandfather’s little coffee shop, you’d never really imagined how much it would change your life. You’d been working hard to be noticed as a musician for years, studying music in university and posting your music online, but when you were finally approached by a label; your grandfather fell ill in his old age. So with a heavy heart you turned down the label because as much as you wanted to pursue your dream, you knew you couldn’t let your grandfather’s shop disappear when you knew he wouldn’t be around for much longer. The look on your grandfather’s face when you had told him you wanted to take over was enough to push away your disappointment though, and that look was what you reminded yourself of whenever you were struggling to keep motivated through the first few difficult months.

Your grandfather passes away shortly after you make this decision, and although you're incredibly sad, you're determined to work hard to make your grandfather proud. So with the help of Yugyeom and BamBam who had worked at the cafe alongside your grandfather for a few years, you re-open the shop with the name Starlight Cafe. The name was in memory of your grandfather, who used to take you stargazing whenever you were sad. Your grandfather had told you to make the coffee shop your own and you were reluctant to change your grandfather’s cafe at all at first. Yugyeom and BamBam were nothing but encouraging though, telling you how your grandfather had hoped you would take over the business someday and how he’d been planning to remodel the shop before he had fallen ill anyway. So you eventually gave in to their encouragements, but you were careful to keep an element of the old coffee shop, not wanting to forget the place you had spent so much time in. 

It was easy to become close to these two energetic boys. Late nights working over business ideas, mixed with early mornings filled with stories of your grandfather, all of it paving a path to your growing friendship. You would’ve been lost without them and you think they would have struggled without you too, not that they would ever admit it. You most appreciated their help when it came to dealing with the owner of the apartment building the cafe was held in. Your grandfather had been old friends with the owner at the time, and was easily able to run the coffee shop in the lobby of the building. 

However, Im Jaebum, the new owner, had recently inherited the apartment building business from his father a few months before your grandfather's death. The apartments in the building aren't exactly cheap so you were hardly surprised when Jaebum wasn't really trusting of you. Considering the very little business knowledge you have compared to his years studying business, it was clear he didn't want you to ruin the building's reputation. So you were thankful that the two boys knew him well enough to convince him to let you re-open the cafe and at least give you a trial month to make it work. You're hopeful you can prove yourself in that month; especially considering the apartment buildings lobby held several shops, so it was open to the general public and not just the people living there. You really hope that will be good for business.

It was due to the cafe being in the lobby that you got your first regular customer. Of course the same people seem to come through the cafe with the same orders, but they never stop to sit and you never learn their names. Your first regular customer is called Namjoon, you find out his name after he came in for the 4th day in a row, and he works as the Elevator Operator in the apartment building. 

Every day he comes in at 5pm after his shift, dressed in his navy blue uniform with a hat covering his short brown hair. You find yourself intrigued by the older customer who would sit at the counter and tell you stories about his day, voice enthusiastic even though the tiredness was obvious in his eyes. You're lucky that he comes in before the evening rush hour so that you can actually listen to his stories whilst you clean behind the counter. It's funny really, how quickly you learn his routine of coming in at 5pm and leaving when rush hour hits. You're always a little sad to see him leave but you didn’t usually have the time to stop and think about it too much as you serve the waiting customers. 

One of your favourite things about Namjoon coming into the cafe is how well he gets on with Yugyeom and BamBam, treating them like they're his little brothers. It means you don't have to worry on days you're too busy in your tiny office to come out and see Namjoon, as you know the boys will treat him well and eagerly listen to his stories about the people he meets. 

It's one day, when you send the boys to the staff room to have a break, that you lean over the counter and quietly say to Namjoon, “Thank you.”

Namjoon looks up from the coffee he's holding in surprise and loudly says,“For what?”

Smiling at his inability to be quiet, you just continue cleaning the counter before saying, “Thank you for being so good to the boys. I’m very fond of them; it’s nice to know you’re treating them well too.”

Looking up at Namjoon again, the smile on his face is the brightest you've seen from him so far, and he lets out a little chuckle. He runs his hands through his hair messily before shyly replying, “I really don’t do anything, it’s the boys that treat me well. Yugyeom always makes me an extra coffee on the house and BamBam’s always making jokes to make me smile.”

He looks up at you again before continuing, “Y/n, I don’t think I’d have the energy to make it through each shift if I didn’t have you and those boys to look forward to at the end of it.”

After a quiet moment of the two of you just smiling at each other, the boys burst back into the room breaking the moment, and Namjoon starts telling them a story about a strange man in the lift today who claimed to be a race car driver. You half-listen to the story as you make a mental note to let Yugyeom know those extra coffees will be coming out of his paycheck. As much as you're fond of Namjoon, whilst you're still on the trial month, you really can't afford to lose any money.

It's like that for weeks, serving the same faces that never stop to chat, Namjoon stopping by after every shift, and business could be better but it also isn’t failing. You're still pretty stressed most days over finances, especially with the weekly reports you have to give Jaebum, but you find yourself starting to enjoy the job. You're quite content with your one regular customer and your boys to keep you company, but of course it's unlikely it will stay that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to write it so the reader meets a new BTS member each chapter and go from there. Hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments, i'd like to improve my writing if possible.


	2. J-Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a race car driver by the name of J-Hope and spend most of the time sceptical of if someone that happy can actually take part in such a dangerous sport

It's a month later when Jaebum finally agrees to let you run the cafe without him watching your every move. So when you open the cafe the next morning, you can’t help but sing along with the little radio on the counter. You haven’t really thought about what you’d given up to take over the cafe for months and the thought's in the back of your mind as you sing along. 

You're alone in the cafe as you set it up; letting the boys start a little later considering the shop will be quiet for an hour or two. So, of course, you're startled when you hear a cheerful voice say, “Whoa, you’re a really great singer”, the voice cutting through the music. 

You spin around to see a man in a black hoodie and jeans, a snapback on his head, he grins at you and says, “Have you ever considered going professional?”

You smile at him once you get over your initial shock and say, “Well I almost did but then this happened”, as you gesture your hand around the cafe.

He cocks his head to the side at that, clearly wanting to know more, but you barely know this man so you quickly say, “What can I do for you, Sir?”

The grin returns on his face as he walks forwards and says, “Can I just get a black coffee, please? And you can call me Hobi.”

You turn to make his drink before asking “Hobi? That’s an interesting name.”

You can practically hear the smile in his voice as he replies, “Well my name’s Jung Hoseok but my friends call me Hobi. My other name’s J-Hope though.”

You look up from making his coffee at that, a confused expression on your face that has him laughing; you have to admit he looks pretty cute when he's laughing. You bring his coffee over as he answers the question you're obviously thinking, still grinning as he says, “I guess it’s like a stage name, I’m a race car driver, I guess I’m a little famous in the world of racing.”

You smile at him; all you can think about is the man claiming to be a race car driver that Namjoon mentioned a few weeks ago. You're a little sceptical; this cheerful guy just doesn’t seem to fit your description of a race car driver. So, thinking you won’t see much of the man again, you call out a, “Thank you for coming, Hobi”, as he leaves, and then continue on with your day. 

You’ve almost forgotten about the so called J-Hope when Namjoon comes in for his usual, but as he starts telling you about his day, you're suddenly reminded of his story of the race car driver. You wait till he finishes speaking before leaning on the counter and saying, “Hey Namjoon, you know you mentioned that race car driver a few weeks ago?”

Namjoon looks confused before his face lights up a little and he says, “Oh yeah! He was interesting. Why do you ask?”

You start cleaning the counter as you reply, “I think I met him this morning, he said he was called J-Hope or something like that.” You pause to look up at Namjoon before continuing, “I don’t know, he just doesn’t seem like a race car driver, have you seen him since?”

Namjoon nods before saying, “I’m kind of sceptical too. All I know is that guy is way too smiley for that time in the morning.” You laugh at that and then the conversation moves on, Namjoon giving you the daily gossip from the apartment building.

The next morning, you and Yugyeom are both singing along to the radio, laughing as Yugyeom dances along to the song. As you lean onto the counter laughing, you hear a familiar voice call out, “You really should be a professional singer.”

You smile at Hobi as he walks up to the counter, a little surprised to see him back, and say, “Hobi, it’s nice to see you again, what can I get you?”

He grins and replies, “Just a black coffee, please”, and as he gives you his money, he adds, “How long’s it gonna be till I get a proper explanation to you not becoming professional?”

You laugh at his forwardness, moving away to make his drink before replying, “I barely know you Hobi, I’m not just going to tell you my life story.”

You look up to see his usual grin on his face as he replies, “I guess I’ll just have to tell you mine then.” He starts telling you about how he got into racing and when you bring his drink over he says, “I’ll just have to continue the story tomorrow.”

You call out goodbye to him before turning back to a very confused Yugyeom; you just shrug at him and say “I guess we might have a new regular”.

That’s how the next few weeks go on, Hobi continues on with his stories each morning, whether he's telling you directly or you listen in as he tells one of the boys. Each day he asks why you aren’t a professional singer but you still don't tell him. This boy has effectively wormed his way into your life though; and you find you actually quite look forward to your morning stories from the way too happy man. It also gives you and Namjoon something new to talk about, each day sharing your stories about Hobi who you seem to have both grown fond of. Even the boys seem to like him and you find all three of you will be in better moods throughout the day if Hobi has come for his usual coffee, telling you all about his racing. It isn’t that you don’t trust the ball of sunshine that is Hobi; you just find it hard to believe someone like him could do such a dangerous sport for a living. 

One day everything seems to be the same as usual, Hobi comes in, excitedly telling you and the boys about a race he's in today and that he's really hoping to win. You smile at his excitement, telling him good luck even though you aren’t sure whether you believe him or not. He grins though and tells you he’ll feel lucky if he knows he's in your thoughts. So, laughing at his constant forwardness, you call goodbye to him and carry on with your work, but you can’t deny the seed of worry in the back of your mind.

Later that day you’d almost forgotten about the morning as you chat idly with Namjoon, busying yourself with cleaning one of the machines. You find yourself looking up quickly though as Namjoon chokes on his drink and loudly says, “Hoseok? Are you okay?”

Looking over the counter, you see Hobi standing in the door dressed in racing leathers, cuts on his face and his arm in a sling but still grinning. 

Before you knew what you're doing, you're rushing across the shop, your expression laced with concern and probably disbelief because who knew he was actually a race car driver? You finally stop in front of Hobi and choke out a quiet, “Hobi, what happened?”

His grin widens at your concern as he says, “I’m okay, really, I just got into a small crash in the race”, and then he pouts as he adds, “I didn’t win though, sorry y/n.”

You lightly hit his head as you say, “Idiot, I don’t care whether you won or not, I care about you not getting yourself killed”, before pulling him over to the counter and telling him to sit next to Namjoon. 

Your fingers gently trace over the cuts on his face as you ask him if he was in pain and if the doctors treated him well. Hobi’s smile never leaves his face as he tells you about how funny it is that his doctor actually lives in this apartment building and that he wants to meet him again so he can buy him a thank you coffee. 

You smile at Hobi’s never ending cheerfulness as he talks to Namjoon about the race before softly saying, “My grandfather died.” 

Hobi stops talking at that and for the first time ever you see a frown form on his face as he quietly says, “What?”

You look at the floor before saying, “I got offered to sign with a label but then my grandfather fell ill. This cafe was his and I said no to the label so I could take over his business.” You feel tears start to roll down your cheeks as you continue, “He died shortly afterwards, the café’s named in memory of him. I couldn’t let the café disappear, it's all I have left of him.”

You take a shaky breath, you haven't talked about this with anyone since your grandfather died and you didn’t think it would be so hard still. But then Hobi's pulling you into a one armed hug and Namjoon's quietly telling you that everything's okay and jokingly saying, “Hey, at least you have us idiots.” You let out a loud laugh at this and realise that maybe along the way, you've actually made some friends through this little coffee shop. 

After that day, there are days when Hobi starts coming into the cafe at the same time as Namjoon because he finishes work at the same time on those days. You can’t keep the smile off your face as you watch their friendship grow, and you see that tiredness in Namjoon’s eyes disappearing whenever Hobi makes him laugh. 

Hobi still comes in alone in the morning, a grin on his face and a story to tell. One morning you lean on the counter as BamBam makes Hobi’s drink and say, “Hey Hobi.”

He looks away from BamBam, his smile brightening as he says, “Yes?”

You smile and say, “Why’d you start coming into the café? I mean we’d been here for a month but you never came before that one morning.”

If it's even possible, Hobi’s smile grows wider and he replies, “I heard you singing, I’d never heard you singing before that morning.”

Then he looks down and you could’ve sworn there's a blush on his face as he says, “I couldn’t stop myself from coming in; I needed to see where such an amazing voice came from.”

You giggle at that, leaning forwards to ruffle Hobi’s hair and coo at his blush. He quickly collects his drink, batting your hands away before grinning and calling out his goodbye as always.

So you find yourself with another regular customer who’s pushed his way into your life and you no longer find yourself struggling to get through your days working at the shop, knowing you have something to look forward to and happy with the way things were for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I don't even know if this good aha, I felt like I rambled a bit. I'm going away for a few days so i'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading!


	3. Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a very attractive Doctor by the name of Jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer than the others, I hope it doesn't drag too much.

You’ve been working pretty hard recently, trying to keep business up just to stay on Jaebum’s good side. He’s gone from asking for financial reports to visiting the cafe at random times just to check on the shops popularity and sales. So you're pretty stressed out, and you're getting up early in the morning after only a few hours sleep most days, just to make sure everything will run smoothly.

One night after a particularly tiring day, you drag yourself to bed and through your tiredness, you must end up setting your alarm to the time you used to get up before Jaebum’s little visits started. When your alarm goes off the next morning, you practically jump out of bed on seeing the time and rush to get ready, incredibly aware of how much of a mess you look as you lock your front door and quickly head downstairs to your car. 

You arrive at the cafe just as Yugyeom's arriving to start his shift, he stares at you in confusion and you just mumble a quick, “I woke up late”, as you unlock the cafe door. 

Rushing behind the counter, you start to get everything ready for the cafe opening, Yugyeom going into the kitchen as usual to make the cakes. You're still rushing around behind the counter once you've opened the cafe when you hear a familiar voice say, “y/n, are you okay?”

You stop by the till, looking up at a concerned Hobi before forcing a smile on your face and responding, “I'm okay, you want the usual, Hobi?”

He nods, the concerned look still on his face, and as you move to make his coffee he starts quietly talking to Yugyeom who's just come out from the kitchen. You can't find the strength to care about their whispering which abruptly stops as you bring over Hobi’s coffee, passing it over to him with a small smile that he doesn’t return. His hand reaches out to cup your cheek as he softly says, “Hey, look after yourself yeah?”

You just nod slightly as he withdraws his hand and use as much energy as you can muster to brightly say, “Have a good day Hobi, bye!” You watch him leave before slumping forwards to lean on the counter, not sure how you'll keep up this cheerful act for the rest of the day.

You catch a quick glance at yourself in the mirrors behind the counter before the morning rush, noticing the dark circles under your eyes and that you look even worse than you thought. You manage to tidy up your hair a little when the cafe has a quiet moment and you gratefully accept the strong coffee BamBam pushes towards you when he starts his shift.

You somehow manage to get through the majority of the day with a lot of caffeine and help from the boys, the tiredness from the last few weeks seeming to have all hit you at once. Namjoon eventually comes in after his shift and he doesn't even try to hide his surprise as he blurts out, “Y/n, you look like shit.”

Letting out a laugh as you make his usual drink, you sarcastically reply, “Gee thanks, Namjoon”, before bringing his drink to him. He questions you a bit about why you're so exhausted but eventually drops the subject and moves onto another topic. Spending time with Namjoon actually helps wake you up a little, you find it easy to just relax for a moment as he rambles on about his day. 

You're chatting to BamBam and Namjoon when the cafe door opens and you hear Hobi shout out, “Y/n, I finally found him!”

You can barely hide your surprise as your eyes travel up to Hobi standing next to the prettiest man you've ever seen, and you instantly feel a blush creeping onto your face as this man smiles at you. Moving over to till, you watch Hobi excitedly drag the beautiful man over to Namjoon before saying, “Guys, this is Kim Seokjin; he treated me when I got into that crash.”

The man, Seokjin, walks over to you and says, “You can all call me Jin though. Can I order please?” as you try not to melt under his gaze.

Realizing he's asked a question, your blush grows as you stutter out, “Uh y-yeah, w-what can I uhm get you, J-Jin?”, and you mentally note to slap the smirk off Namjoon’s face as soon as you're next alone with him.

Jin just laughs adorably before he says, “I'll have a vanilla latte, please”, and you find yourself thinking he could totally be a model. You nod, not trusting your voice, and you reach out your hand to take the money Jin's holding but Hobi gently pushes him away.

The two of you look at Hobi confused, but he just grins his trademark smile at Jin and says, “it’s my treat, remember?”, before turning back to you and saying, “I'll have the usual y/n.”

You feel yourself relaxing with Hobi smiling at you and you take the money off him as you grin and say, “Aww Hobi, you're such a sweetheart.”

Laughing at the blush appearing on his cheeks, you move away to make the drinks which seem 10 times harder with Jin’s gaze on you. Eventually, you bring the drinks over to Hobi and Jin, who have started chatting with Namjoon, and you feel your blush return as Jin smiles at you, touching your arm as he says, “Thank you y/n.” You find yourself nodding quickly before rushing away towards the kitchen; your tired mind not really sure how to react to such a beautiful person. 

Of course, this doesn’t mean you'll get away without being teased because as soon as Jin leaves, quickly shaking your hand and saying, “It was lovely to meet you y/n, hopefully, I'll see you again soon”, the guys are all smirking at you.

You push away BamBam who's clinging onto your arm whilst loudly saying you have a crush and ignore Namjoon and Hobi who are laughing about how flustered you'd gotten. The teasing only stops when you tiredly lean against the counter by Namjoon and Hobi, letting your eyes shut, no longer bothering to argue with the guys.

Your eyes open again as you feel a hand touch your shoulder and you look up at Namjoon who looks as concerned as Hobi had in the morning. Namjoon lets his hand slide down your arm gently as he says, “I know I joke around a lot, but I am worried about you y/n, you look exhausted.”

You smile as you let him start to play with your hands, a little nervous habit of his, and quickly say, “I’m okay, I just overslept and messed up my routine, but I promise I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.” None of the guys look convinced but you just shrug it off, playfully telling BamBam and Yugyeom to get back to work.

When you get home from work that night, you double check your alarms before settling down to look at the café’s finances, trying to figure out ways to save money but keep the same quality. You eventually drag yourself to bed at 1 am, not sure you can keep your eyes open any longer, falling asleep pretty much as soon as your head hits the pillow.

When your first alarm goes off in the morning, you force yourself to get out of bed and go about your usual morning routine, more relaxed now you don’t have to rush. You check your appearance once more before leaving the house, satisfied that you look less dead than you had the day before. Arriving early at the café, you start to slowly get the cafe ready, you’re still tired but it’s more of a quiet buzz in the back of your mind that you can ignore compared to yesterday’s exhaustion. Yugyeom and BamBam turn up for their shifts and you don’t miss the concerned look they share, just cheerfully telling them what needs to be done.

The day pretty much goes by the same as always; the café’s a little busier than usual during the rush hours, but it’s good for business so you ignore the buzz of tiredness in your mind which has gotten less quiet throughout the day. Hobi and Namjoon come in at their separate times like usual, but what you aren’t expecting is for Jin to come into the café whilst you’re idly chatting with Namjoon.

As soon as you see Jin, you stand up straight and you can already feel yourself getting flustered when he grins at you. He makes his way to the till and you try to compose yourself as best as possible, but he somehow looks even more attractive today and honestly, you have no idea how to act.

Deciding to just go into barista mode, you cheerfully say, “Jin, welcome back, what can I get you?”, and you mentally pat yourself on the back for not stuttering whilst Jin asks for a vanilla latte again.

This time Hobi isn’t here to push Jin aside so your fingers brush his as you take his money and it takes all your energy to keep yourself composed, especially when you know Namjoon and the boys are smirking at this little exchange. You watch Jin move over to Namjoon, starting a polite conversation as you make his coffee, and you find it kind of amusing how easily the two seem to get along. 

You move to bring Jin’s drink over, but the heat of the steam from the coffee machine must have gotten to you a little, because you’re suddenly feeling light headed and you stumble whilst you walk. You manage to keep a hold of drink but that doesn’t stop it from spilling onto your shirt and you hiss at the hot temperature. Yugyeom is instantly by your side and all you can do is mumble for him to remake Jin’s drink, very aware of everyone’s eyes on you and of the fact that Jaebum had walked into the café just as you spilt the drink.

You curse under your breath before rushing into the staff room, and as you change into a spare t-shirt, your mind is filled with a million thoughts on what just happened. After about 5 minutes of trying to calm down, you finally make your way back out into the café and you aren’t sure if you should be relieved or worried that Jaebum's no longer there. You then go about apologising to the others and insisting that you're absolutely fine and they have nothing to worry about. You're actually grateful when Namjoon starts teasing you instead, allowing you to slip into the relaxed attitude you usually have around him, but you can feel Jin's eyes on you and a glance his way shows a concerned look on his face. 

The next few days seem to go by the same, getting flustered around Jin, the tiredness constantly surrounding your mind, and each day you seem to have at least one or two mishaps because of feeling light headed. If you're a responsible adult then you would’ve thought to go to the doctors, but you clearly aren’t responsible when it comes to yourself so you keep working and brushing off anyone’s concerns when you stumble or have to hold onto the counter for support.

Friday finally rolls around though and rush hour in the morning is the busiest it’s ever been, plus even before rush hour, you were feeling pretty exhausted. By the time Namjoon comes in you’ve felt lightheaded at least three times and no amount of coffee is helping to shift your tiredness. Namjoon insists you come and sit by him on the other side of the counter for a while and you eventually give into his demands.

You stop by Namjoon, about to tease him for being so concerned, but then the little bell rings to announce someone’s entering the café and you spinning round to see who it is. Your eyes meet Jin’s just as you realise you may have spun too fast because the light headedness returns and your stumbling slightly and then everything goes black.

There’s a soft voice pushing through the darkness, which you feel like you’ve been surrounded by for hours, and your eyes start to flutter open. The first thing you see is an unfamiliar white ceiling and then Jin is leaning over you and you're wondering where you are. You move to sit up, wincing at the pain which causes Jin to move to help you, and then take in your surroundings.

You’re in a nice apartment, apparently on the couch, and your eyes land on a very worried looking Namjoon who’s standing across the room. You finally look at Jin who is sitting there with a smirk on his face, and he leans forward as he says, “Wow y/n, I mean I know I’m considered attractive, but fainting’s a little extreme don’t you think.”

You let out a little groan, attempting to lightly slap Jin’s arm, but the movement sends a pain through your head and you lean back onto the couch. The smirk falls from Jin’s face and suddenly he’s leaning forward to check your pulse before scolding you saying, “What were you thinking, huh? How long have you been feeling light headed?”

You look down at the tone of his voice and mumble out, “A few days I guess, since you started coming to the café.”

Jin’s hands move up to your shoulders as he says, “You’re exhausted, your body can’t handle what you’re putting it through. You should really know better.”

You finally look up at Jin, your eyes then moving to look at Namjoon, as you say, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to lose this café.”

Jin amused smile returns at this as he says, “It’s okay, but as your doctor, I’m going to need you to stay off work for a few days”, you begin to protest but he just adds, “And, you need to cut your hours back to normal.”

You nod slightly, not wanting to disagree with the look Namjoon is giving you from across the room, but you still say, “What about Jaebum though? And is the café okay right now?”

Namjoon moves forward at that, sitting beside you as he says, “Jin and I will talk to him; I mean he can’t ignore a doctor. The boys are looking after the café, it's fine.”

You finally give in and nod, letting Namjoon pull you into a side hug as Jin gently runs his hand through your hair. You lean into Namjoon before quietly saying, “Hey, uhm where am I?” and looking at Jin.

This time it’s your turn to smirk as Jin starts to get flustered before saying, “Oh uhm, well we couldn’t keep you at café, and uh well I live in the building so I figured this would be okay.”

You just laugh at that and say, “Jin it’s fine, thank you, but how did you get me up here?”

Namjoon perks up at that, laughing as he says, “We carried you, there was actually some guy in the elevator who was dressed up all business-y, he looked so confused.”

Jin laughs then too, saying, “We had to explain that you worked in a café we go to and you’d fainted, and that I was a doctor and wasn’t trying to kidnap you.”

You laugh and say, “Sorry for causing trouble with strangers”, and then Namjoon's telling you how the guy apparently recognised you and the conversation seems to flow from there.

As ordered you take the days off, Hobi and Namjoon insisting on coming to visit to make sure you're looking after yourself, and Jin texting you every now and again to remind you to stay hydrated and sleep at a healthy time. After a week away though you can’t stay off any longer, so after a lot of begging, Jin finally agrees you can go back to work but Yugyeom and BamBam have to keep an eye on you.

Your first day back, you're pretty excited and you feel energised again as you unlock the café, Yugyeom behind you giving you too many worried looks. You can hardly care though as you go about setting up the café happily, hoping you'll never have to take that much time off again.

Later on in the day, once you’ve convinced the boys you aren’t going to collapse any second so they can stop hovering around you, Jaebum turns up at the café. You aren’t sure what you're expecting but it definitely isn’t him giving you a reproachful look as he says, “Honestly y/n, I didn’t think you were stupid enough to work yourself to the point of exhaustion.”

You attempt to stutter out an apology but he shakes his head and says, “I know I’ve been coming in most days to check up on the café but it’s mainly because I like the coffee, I don't care that much about sales.”

You must look surprised because he laughs and says, “Close your mouth y/n, you don’t have to work hard for my approval, I’ve already decided your talented enough to run this café.” You attempt to thank him, grinning widely, but he just shrugs before saying his goodbyes and heading out the cafe. You aren't sure if you imagined the small smile on his face as he leaves considering Jaebum's only facial expression so far had been grumpy.

You can’t stop smiling the rest of the day which gains you a lot of questions and teasing from Hobi, Namjoon and Jin, who had now become a permanent part of your little group. You can’t care less though, and being with the guys just made you smile even more, even though if they asked you'd definitely tell them they were nuisances. You're incredibly fond of them though and underneath all their teasing, you know they actually care about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I had nothing better to do on my 19th birthday than finish this chapter aha. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter


	4. Nurse Namjoon and Nurse Hobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the week you're away from the cafe in the last chapter - Namjoon and Hobi insist on looking after you and it's basically just a lot of domestic fluff and you teasing them about Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble but I couldn't stop writing so this is probably my longest chapter so far. Part of this was written at like 2am/3am and the rest written when I was tired today so it might be terrible aha. It's kind of setting up for future relationships too.

After you’ve spent a few hours at Jin’s apartment, he insists you and Namjoon stay for dinner, Namjoon deciding he'll drive you home in your car because, “You fainted y/n, I’m not stupid enough to let you drive.”

You try to argue but Jin and Namjoon give you a look like they're disapproving parents and you give in, but not without pouting like a child. You give Jin a quick hug, no longer flustered around him, before following Namjoon out of the apartment.

It's well into Namjoon driving you home that you start smirking, Namjoon giving you a worried glance before saying, “Should I even ask what you’re thinking?”

Your smirk just grows into a grin as you say, “Jin’s pretty cute, don’t you think so Joon?”, and your grin grows even further at the look on Namjoon’s face.

He coughs a little, his cheeks growing a little pink, before saying, “Yeah I uh guess he is, why are you asking?”

Your fingers tap a rhythm on the car window as you hum, appearing to be in thought, before saying, “Well it’s just you two seem to get along, and then earlier you looked like a mum and dad when you wouldn’t let me argue against you driving me home.”

Namjoon gives you a confused look, clearly not catching on, so you add, “I just think you two would make quite a cute couple.” 

You're lucky you live on a quiet road because Namjoon stops the car suddenly; gaping at you as he turns towards you and then says loudly, “What the hell are you saying? Are you trying to make me crash the car?”

You smirk again and reply, “You wouldn’t have stopped the car if you hadn’t thought about Jin like that, come on Joon; I mean you’ve already told me you’re bisexual.”

Namjoon lets out a groan as he starts driving again, muttering out, “I should have just let you drive yourself home, this is what I get for caring.”

By the time Namjoon’s parking outside your flat, there’s a scowl on his face and he’s not looking at you. You put on a whiny voice as you say, “Come on Namjoon, you love me really, don’t scowl like that”, and attempt to reach for his hand.

He bats your hand away but still turns to look at you and says, “God, even when you’re ill you’re still trouble.”

You grin at him angelically before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, smiling at the blush growing on his face. He splutters out a, “What was that for?”, but you just get out the car before leaning down and saying, “Come on Joon, I want to lock my car and get some sleep.”

You get a scowl in response as he mutters out, “Brat”, but gets out the car anyway.

The scowl remains on his face but he still makes sure you get into your flat okay before calling a taxi and heading home. You drag yourself to your bedroom, getting changed before collapsing into bed and falling asleep straight away. 

You’re woken in the morning by the sound of your ringtone, groaning, you fumble for your phone on your bedside table. Once you find it, you squint at the screen, swiping to answer the call before holding your phone to your ear and tiredly saying, “Yes?”

You sit up quickly when you hear Namjoon’s voice saying, “Sorry if I woke you up but it's 11 am and I’ve been knocking on your door for like 10 minutes.”

You mumble out a tired, “I’ll be there now”. before hanging up the phone and glancing at the time, sure enough, it’s around 11 am and you force yourself to move out of bed.

You tiredly head to your front door, unlocking it before opening it to a smiling Namjoon. He gives you an amused look before moving past you into the apartment, you shut the door before turning around and saying, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

Namjoon smiles at you from the kitchen door, moving back into the kitchen as he calls out, “I took the day off, thought you might need someone to look after you, clearly I was right.”

You frown at that as you move to the kitchen, you can look after yourself, it’s not like you’re a child. You walk into the kitchen to find Namjoon making coffee for the both of you and you let out a small hum of approval because okay maybe this isn’t too bad. 

Namjoon smirks at you and says, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet, it's heaven”, and you flip him off but still give him a quiet thank you when he hands you a coffee.

After a few sips of your coffee, you look back up at Namjoon and say, “Why are you looking after me? You seemed pretty pissed off last night.”

He lightly smacks your arm, telling you not to curse, before saying, “You may be annoying and possibly be trying to kill me, but you also make me really good coffee. I need you to get better so I can have your coffee again.”

You mumble out, “Nice to know that’s all I’m good for”, before taking another drink of your coffee, a little frown on your face, but then Namjoon’s putting down your cup and pulling you into his arms.

You lean into him as he says, “You know I care about you y/n, and god I hate saying this soppy stuff, but I’d miss you quite a bit if I didn’t see you all week.”

You smile at that, wrapping your arms around Namjoon’s neck, and saying a quiet, “Thank you Joonie.”

Most of the day is spent with Namjoon making you relax as he attempts to tidy up your house for you and make you food. You appreciate the thought but he’s not so great at household chores so you eventually convince him to come and watch a film with you.

You’re cuddled up to Namjoon watching some random rom com when your phone starts ringing; you pull it out of your hoodie pocket and smile at the name on the screen. You answer the phone with a cheerful, “Hey Hobi, what’s up?”, and you're greeted with a very loud voice rambling at you quickly.

Your smile falls as you say, “Whoa whoa Hobi, slow down, I can’t understand you”, and there’s a silence for a few moments, your eyes moving to meet Namjoon’s as he looks at you confused.

Then Hobi’s loudly saying, “What the hell y/n? You faint and you’re off work ill and you didn’t even tell me?”, he takes a deep breath before continuing, “I couldn’t come into the café the morning so I literally just found out from BamBam, why wouldn’t you tell me?” 

You frown as he words hit you before quietly saying, “I’m sorry Hobi, I went to sleep as soon as I got home yesterday and then Namjoon’s been looking after me today and I guess I wasn’t thinking straight.”

There’s another silence and tears are welling up in your eyes, Namjoon reaches to take the phone but you shake your head, choking out a quiet, “Hoseok, are you mad at me?”

Hoseok lets out a sigh before responding, “No, no I’m not mad – I just, I was so worried y/n and I should’ve been there to look after you when you fainted.”

You sniff as few tears roll down your cheek, Namjoon reaching out to wipe them away, before quietly saying, “I’m sorry Hobi, I should’ve told you. I’m okay though, Jin and Joon looked after me.”

Hobi lets out a little sigh before cheerfully saying, “Well now I need to look after you too, I’m coming over after work tomorrow, you don’t get to say no”, and you know he’s smiling his trademark grin.

You smile widely as you respond, “Okay Hobi, I’m looking forward to it, sorry again, you know I love you”, the call ends after a few more words and you slump forward into Namjoon’s arms.

He pulls you closer and you whine out, “How could I forget to tell Hobi? I’m such a bad person”, as you burrow your face into the crook of his neck. Namjoon lifts your face up to look at him as he responds, “Hey, you aren’t a bad person, you’re exhausted and your mind’s all over the place, Hoseok will understand. Don’t be mad at yourself, okay?”

You frown at this and then Namjoon’s kissing your cheek and softly asking, “Okay?”, again. You finally nod and he smiles brightly before saying, “Come on, let’s finish the film.”

Eventually, Namjoon makes you both a simple dinner and then leaves not long after, but not before pulling you into a tight hug and saying he’ll come back in a day or two. You find yourself still tired even after such a relaxed day so you drag yourself to bed, not even bothering to change before you fall asleep. 

You wake up the next day around 10 am to a text from Jin telling you to 'Look after yourself' and that he’s 'going to send some food over with Hobi that you can heat up'.

You smile at this, texting back a quick ‘Thank you, you’re an angel’ before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

The day’s pretty lazy; you do the dishes from last night, eat a small lunch and play your guitar for the first time in what feels like forever. You know you’re just killing time until Hobi arrives but you actually end up getting pretty lost in singing and playing your guitar, not having the time to do it for months.

You’re broken out of your zone when there’s a loud knocking on the door and you quickly place down your guitar carefully, before rushing over to the door and opening it, grinning as you see Hobi standing there with a bag in hand. Hobi instantly puts the bag down before pulling you into a tight hug and lifting you up off the ground, causing you to laugh as you say, “Hobi, let me down.”

He does, but he keeps hugging you as he says, “Y/n, I missed you, don’t worry me like that ever again”, before pulling back from the hug.

You whine out, “I’m sorry Hobi”, as he picks up the bag and moves into your flat, letting you close the door behind him.

You follow him into the kitchen where he starts taking food containers out of the bag and putting them into the fridge, saying, “Jin really wants to keep you well fed, huh?”, as he does so.

You laugh a little before saying, “Hobi, you missed me teasing Joon about Jin yesterday”, and Hobi turns to look at you at that.

He cocks his head to the side slightly as he says, “Joon and Jin, what do you mean?”, and you can’t help but giggle at how oblivious he is.

You move to grab a glass of water as you say, “Come on, Jin and Joon would be so cute together and I pretty much got Joonie to admit he’s crushing on Jin. I’m pretty sure Jin is crushing on Namjoon too.”

You turn back around when you’re greeted by silence and you can’t stop yourself from laughing at the shocked expression on Hobi’s face. He eventually chokes out, “Jin and Namjoon? But I thought you and Namjoon... Wait, what?”, and you smirk a little.

Shrugging as you lean back against the counter, you say, “I don’t know what me and Namjoon are but you can totally see Jin and Joon together, right? You must have seen the looks they’ve given each other?”

Hobi nods slowly and you let out a giggle which seems to bring Hobi’s attention to you cleaning up around the kitchen. He rushes over to you, grabbing your wrists as he says, “What are you doing? Jin said you’re meant to be relaxing.”

You whine out, “Hobi, I’m fine”, but he’s already pulling you into the front room and telling you to sit.

He returns to the kitchen and you sigh, pulling out your phone, you send a quick reply to Jin asking you if you got his food, you tell him he’s acting like a mother but thank him again anyway. After 5 minutes, Hobi’s still in the kitchen, so you pick your guitar back up and start to idly play some chords. Eventually, the chords turn into the chords of your favourite song and you find yourself singing along to it softly at first, but getting louder as the song goes on.

You finish playing the song, completely in your own world, and you’re startled when you hear loud clapping fill the silence. You turn round to see Hobi walking towards you, grinning as always as he says, “You're so talented y/n, I feel lucky just getting to hear that.”

You duck your head to hide your blush as you mumble out a thank you before moving to put down your guitar but Hobi stops you. He sits down on the couch and practically begs you to sing him some more songs, and after he does his puppy dog eyes you give in.

You’ve just finished your 4th song and you look up to find Hobi looking at you strangely, you put down your guitar as you say, “What’s that look for?"

Hobi shakes his head at that and says, “What look?”

Shrugging, you respond, “I don’t know, you were giving me this weird look, your eyes were like glazed over and shit”, and Hobi blushes but just starts telling you off for cursing like Namjoon had the day before.

You let him change the topic and eventually find yourself with Hobi’s head in your lap as he lays down on the sofa. You run your hands through his hair as you idly chat about his day and a TV interview he had to do.

You laugh a little at the thought that Hobi is famous yet he insists on coming to look after someone like you, Hobi smiles up at you on hearing your laugh and says, “What is it?”

Shaking your head you respond, “No, it’s nothing”, before looking at the time on your phone and adding, “Hey, we should probably have some dinner.”

Hobi whines at having to get up but still moves, grabbing your hand as he stands and pulling you to the kitchen with him. He tells you to sit on the counter as he pulls one of Jin’s food containers out the fridge and starts to prepare it to cook.

You attempt to move to help but he shakes his head and says, “I couldn’t look after you when you fainted, let me do it now.”

You instead watch Hobi as he moves around your little kitchen, getting everything ready, and there’s a small smile on your face because he looks pretty cute right now making food for you. 

Hobi brings dinner over to you after not too long and because you can’t be bothered to move, you end up eating whilst sitting on the counter. Hobi is standing opposite you eating and you find yourself easily slipping into a conversation about the café and how the boys are doing. Hobi doesn't tell you much at first but when you pout at him, he gives in and tells you that Yugyeom may have broken a few mugs because he was in a rush. You groan but Hobi's quick to reassure you that the boys are the fine and the cafe was just busy that's all.

He takes your plate from you once you finish eating and moves to do the dishes but after a few minutes, you’re getting bored. You know you’re acting like a needy child as you whine out, “Hobi, come here, I’m bored.”

He starts to argue that the dishes need to be done but he takes one look at your pout and then he’s walking over to you a few seconds later. Grinning, you hold out your arms and he easily fits into a hug, standing between your legs whilst you’re sitting on the counter.

Smiling, he asks, “What’s this hug for?”, and you quietly respond, “I missed you, and I don’t get to hug you very often.”

He hums in agreement as he says, “This is a little different to usual, huh? There’s usually the café counter separating us”, and you just nod, hugging him tighter.

Eventually, after watching some TV, Hobi drags you to your bedroom saying you clearly need sleep. He leaves to let you get changed but comes back in to actually tuck you into bed. All you can think is how Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin are all treating you like a kid, but you're kinda enjoying the attention.

You pull a spare key out of your bedside table drawer, passing it Hobi and tiredly mumbling, “Lock up and get 2 more keys made if you can, give one to Namjoon in the morning. It'll be easier than me having to open up for guys all the time.”

Hobi nods and leans down to kiss your forehead as your eyes start to close, you hear him softly say, “Good night y/n”, as you fall asleep with a smile on your face.

The next day is pretty much the same as the day before, lazing around doing easy household chores, but you keep getting lightheaded. You’ve been making sure to stay hydrated and eat enough but that doesn’t seem to make you feel better and you’re getting a little grumpy. You settle for just sitting on the sofa and reading because that requires very little effort and by the time it’s evening, you’ve kind of forgotten about the light headedness.

You stand up, intending to go get some water from your kitchen, but you’re suddenly feeling light headed again and you let out a curse as you feel yourself start to fall as everything goes black. When you wake up again finally, you’re lying on your wood floor, your head killing you. You fumble for your phone, eventually unlocking it and calling Namjoon, putting the phone on speaker so you can softly let your head rest back on the floor.

After a few rings, Namjoon picks up saying, “Hey y/n, you miss me already?”, and you let out an unamused huff before saying, “Joon, I – I fainted again and I’m scared to stand up when I’m alone in case it happens again.”

Namjoon's voice instantly changes to serious as he says, “Okay okay, stay where you are, I’ll be there as soon as possible, don’t worry”, and you quietly say, "Okay", before he hangs up.

You close your eyes as you wait, trying to ignore the throbbing in your head, and focus on keeping your breath even so that you don’t start panicking. After about 10 minutes, you hear someone unlocking your door and your eyes flutter open as you look towards the sound.

The door opens and Namjoon’s eyes scan the room till they reach where you're lying and he’s quickly rushing over to you. There’s a worried expression etched onto his face as he kneels down next to you and softly says, “Shit, okay, I’m going to try and help you sit up, okay?”

He waits until you quietly say, "Okay", and then he’s moving to grab your shoulders and gently and slowly moving you up to sitting.

He helps you pull your knees up to your chest before his hands start flittering over you, checking for injuries, his hand grazes the side of your head and you wince. He looks into your eyes and softly says, “Y/n, did you hit your head?”

You reply, “Yeah, I think so, it hurts”, and Namjoon curses before saying, “Okay, I’m going to call Jin.”

You let your head rest on your knees as Namjoon talks on the phone, trying to ignore the pain again, you can vaguely hear Namjoon moving around your flat as he keeps talking to Jin. 

Eventually, you hear Namjoon say, “Okay thanks, Jin. I’ll keep you updated”, and you slowly lift your head up as Namjoon walks back over to you.

He crouches down in front of you before lifting up a glass of water and some paracetamol and saying, “Jin said to take 2 of these and to drink a glass of water slowly.”

You smile slightly, taking the paracetamol from him and putting them in your mouth before taking a sip of water and swallowing them. Namjoon starts playing with your hair as you slowly drink the water, softly telling you about his day to keep you distracted from the pain.

Once you’ve drunk all the water, Namjoon moves the glass away before saying, “You think you can move to the couch?”

You nod slowly and let Namjoon practically lift you up to sitting on the couch, he moves away from the couch for a moment before coming back with a blanket which he places over your lap. He sits down next to you, letting you lean into him, as he says, “Jin says you have to stay awake for a few hours and then if you don’t feel sick or dizzy at all then you can sleep, but I’m going to have wake you up every 2 hours or so.”

You groan but still say, “Okay fine”, and curl up into Namjoon’s side more.

You’ve been chatting with Namjoon for a while, and after you get him to text Hobi what happened because you don’t want a repeat of the other day, you two are left in a comfortable silence. Namjoon's playing with your hand, tracing patterns onto your palm as you say, “Hey, Joonie?”

You hear him hum in response so you continue, “Thank you for coming so quickly, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Namjoon intertwines his fingers with yours as he says, “No it’s okay, I have the day off tomorrow actually so I really wasn’t doing anything. I was just messaging a friend about some music I’ve written.”

You smile as Namjoon pulls your hand up to his lips to kiss it, and you laugh slightly before smirking and saying, “You’ll have to show me your music sometime, I’m sure Jin would love to hear it too.”

Namjoon groans, letting go of your hand to rub at his eyes, as he says, “Really? I’m trying to look after you because you may have a concussion and you decide to bring this up again?” 

You turn to look at him and say, “But Joonie, you basically admitted you’re crushing on him”, as you reach up to pull his hands away from his face.

He sighs as you intertwine your fingers with his again and says, “But why are you so intent on getting me to talk about him?”

You grin and respond, “Because I think you two would be so cute together Namjoon”, and Namjoon leans forward to hide his face on your shoulder.

You bring your free hand up to play with his hair and you hear him mutter, “I thought we were pretty cute.”

You kiss the top of his head and say, “Yeah but Joon, there’s actually something between us. There’s nothing happening between you and Jin right now, but I think you both want there to be something”, smiling as he lifts his head up to look at you.

He stares at you for a second before saying, “So you’re telling me, if something were to happen between me and Jin, you wouldn’t be upset or jealous?”

Laughing you respond, “Joonie, I don’t even know what we have between us but I’d be perfectly happy if you were to get with Jin, don’t ask why because I couldn’t answer you. But I mean, you don’t get jealous of whatever I have with Hobi, right?”

Namjoon seems to be thinking for a moment before he responds, “No, I guess I don’t, I kind of just accepted it from the start.”

Smiling, you lean into him and say, “I’m glad we had this talk Joon, but I’m also really fucking tired, can I sleep now?”

Once Namjoon has checked you aren’t feeling sick or dizzy or anything, making you at least stand up to check after sitting for so long, he agrees to let you sleep. You head into your bedroom to get changed before sleepily dragging yourself back to the living room, dropping down on the sofa next to Namjoon. You curl up to his side as he pulls the blanket over the both of you and starts playing with your hair, sending you to sleep easily.

Sure enough, every few hours Namjoon wakes you up, making you drink some water and checking you don't feel sick. You’re pretty grumpy the first two times, telling Namjoon that he's the worst and scowling at him until he eventually says you can go back to sleep.

By the fourth time, you just answer his questions quietly but with no grumpiness, and then reach out for Namjoon’s hands and say, “You should sleep too Joon, I’m fine.”

He just shakes his head tiredly though and says, “I need to make sure you’re okay, now go back to sleep”, his hands moving up to play with your hair which he knows will send you back to sleep.

By the time Namjoon wakes you up for the fifth time, it's around 10 am and he looks completely exhausted. You sit up before pulling Namjoon into a hug and saying, “Joon, you gotta go to sleep, you’ve been up all night”, as he leans into you.

He shakes his head and mumbles out, “No, I have to look after you”, as he attempts to pull back from the hug tiredly.

Sighing, you pick up your phone before dialling Jin’s number, Namjoon looking at you with a confused expression. Jin picks up after a few rings and you whine out, “Jin, your idiot boyfriend stayed up all night to look after me and now he’s refusing to go to sleep, what do I do?”, slapping away Namjoon’s hand as he frantically reaches for your phone.

You hear Jin splutter out, “My boyfriend? Wait, what? What are you talking about?”, and you just sigh and say, “I mean Namjoon, he won’t go to sleep Jin.”

Jin starts loudly telling you that Namjoon’s not his boyfriend but you just talk over him saying, “Jin are you going to help me out or what? He looks exhausted.”

Jin sighs and says, “Hobi’s got the day off today; I’ll send him over to look after you and bring some spare clothes for Namjoonie, that should get him to finally sleep.”

You raise your eyebrow at the nickname Jin gives Namjoon, and that he somehow knows about Hobi’s day off that you’ve heard nothing about, but you thank Jin anyway and end the call with a loud, “You’re an angel, Jin.”

Namjoon looks at you with a confused expression but you just pat his head and say, “Hobi’s got the day off today so Jin’s going to ask him to come over to look after me, and to bring you a change of clothes. Now go to sleep Joon.”

He huffs at this but lets you pull him to laying down, placing his head on your lap, and you move the blanket from your lap to cover him. You start playing with his hair, smiling at him fondly, and in a few minutes Namjoon’s fast asleep.

You pull out your phone, taking a quick photo before sending it Jin with the message ‘isn’t he adorable?’, determined to help push them together.

As you scroll through Facebook to pass time, you hear the front door being unlocked and you grin as Hobi walks through the door. He rushes over to you, kissing the top of your head before saying, “Will you stop fainting when I’m not around?”

You laugh a little as you say, “Sorry Hobi, guess I can’t help it”, and he gently smacks your arm at that comment.

You softly shake Namjoon as you say, “Joonie, Hobi’s here, do you want to get changed?”, and he lets out a groan but still sits up.

You run your hand through Namjoon’s hair before looking at Hobi and saying, “I’m going to have a shower, can you make sure Namjoon gets changed? He can use my room.”

Hobi just nods at you but when you stand he pulls you into a hug and quietly says, “Can you stop making me worry, please?”

You smile as you pull back from the hug and, as you walk towards your bedroom to grab some clothes, you call out, "But Hobi, where’s the fun in that?”

Once you’ve showered and changed, you make your way back into the front room. You stop and grin when you see Hobi sitting where you’d been previously and Namjoon asleep with his head in Hobi’s lap. You move over to the back of the couch and wrap your arms around Hobi’s shoulders as you softly say, “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Hobi jumps a little at your voice but quickly relaxes as he reaches a hand up to intertwine with yours. He hums in response to your question before grinning at you cheekily and saying, “Am I cute, y/n?”

You laugh and say, “Sure Hobi”, before kissing the top of his head, smirking at the blush that rises on his cheeks.

There’s silence for a few moments as you place your chin on Hobi’s shoulder and he softly kisses your cheek. You smile as Namjoon makes a little noise in his sleep before looking at Hobi and saying, “Hey Hobi, are you and Jin close?”

He tenses at your question and says, “I uh I guess, why are you asking?”, and you just hum in thought for a moment, giving Hobi a chance to relax a little.

You squeeze his hand gently before saying, “Well I was just surprised that Jin knew you had the day off when Joon and I didn’t know anything about it, usually you’d mention stuff like that.”

Hobi turns to look at you then and asks, “Are you mad at me?”, and you laugh as you reply, “No, no, I’m just being nosy.”

You pull away from Hobi and move to walk around the couch before sitting down on the coffee table in front of Hobi. You notice he’s still tense so you pat his knee and say, “You don’t have to answer my question, I don’t mind that you didn’t tell me”, and you watch as Hobi lets out a sigh and relaxes.

He looks down at Namjoon, running a hand through Namjoon's hair, before saying, “No it’s fine, just Jin had the morning off and I kind of wanted to spend some time alone with him so...”, his voice trailing off at the end.

You grin and excitedly say, “You and Jin?”, and then Hobi’s shushing you and responding, “No, no, I mean he doesn’t know and probably doesn’t feel the same, but you’ve seen the guy, he’s gorgeous.”

You nod at that before gasping quietly and saying, “Wait, Hobi. Did I upset you with all my talk about Jin and Namjoon?”, a frown appearing on your face.

This time Hobi is the one to laugh as he says, “No, I think they’d be great together too. I guess I wouldn’t mind sharing, I mean we pretty much already share you.”

He grins at you cheekily and you let out a loud laugh, accidentally waking up a grumpy Namjoon in the process.

The rest of the day is mainly spent with you and the guys cuddling, Namjoon asleep between you and Hobi, and once he wakes up you all decided to heat up some of the food Jin sent over. It’s incredibly domestic as all 3 of you work together in the kitchen and you can barely keep the smile off your face throughout the day. You also can’t help but smirk when you’re saying goodbye to the guys later in the day, knowing you have something to tease the both of them about now, after putting up with their teasing all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this, next chapter will be back to meeting another BTS member.


	5. Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally learn Jimin's name, Namjoon gets a little jealous and the guys finally admit there feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up having not as much of Jimin in it as I was aiming for, but he'll definitely have a bigger part in other chapters.

You pretty much know the faces off by heart of all the usual’s who come during rush hour each day but you don’t know any of their names, and the only words exchanged between you and them are their orders. You aren’t bothered by this though, it's just business, you serve them and they pay you. You think it's a pretty great relationship really and if you get a polite smile or a tip out of it, well that was just an added bonus. You’d pretty much expected it to stay that way as those usual’s are always in a rush to get to work, so you're surprised one day when that began to change.

You, BamBam and Yugyeom had been quickly serving all the customers in line, and you turn back to the till to be met with the pretty guy with bright red hair. You're expecting him to just ask for his usual order, but you aren’t prepared when, as he's giving you his money, he says, “This will sound weird, but I actually saw you being carried unconscious by these two guys in the lift the other week.”

Once you get over the initial shock of pretty guy saying anything other than his order, you let out a laugh and reply, “Yeah Namjoon and Jin told me, I didn’t know it was you they were talking about though.”

Pretty guy just smiles at that before moving over to the collection area and, a little flustered after the exchange, you carry on serving the line of customers.

When Namjoon and Jin come in later that day, after your usual teasing towards them, you tell them about having met the guy from the elevator. Laughing at this, Namjoon starts telling you how he always sees the guy in the mornings now when he’s operating the lift.

Leaning over the counter, you poke Namjoon’s cheek and teasingly say, “You know if you guys had, I don’t know, mentioned he had bright red hair then I would’ve known who you were talking about.”

Ignoring your comment, Jin says, “So did you get his name? From what I remember, he was pretty cute.”

Laughing quietly at the scowl Namjoon’s trying to hide, you answer Jin with a no, before leaning forward to ruffle Namjoon’s hair. When the two guys eventually leave, you call out, “When are you guys going to get together hey?”, and in response, Namjoon flips you off as Jin blushes and stammers.

It also earns you a light smack on the arm from Yugyeom as he says, “Stop teasing them, it’ll happen when it happens y/n”, but he’s laughing slightly at their response too.

The next day, you’re a little more prepared for the possibility of pretty guy talking to you, so when he gets to the till you smile brightly and take his order. This time when he passes you his money, he adds, “So who are Namjoon and Jin, then?”

Adding the money to till, you reply, “Oh they’re regulars at the café; Jin’s a doctor who lives in the building and Namjoon’s one of the lift operators, usually in the morning.” Pretty guy just smiles and nods before again making his way to the collection point, and you can’t help but find yourself wishing for a longer conversation.

The next day's much the same, pretty guy asks you another question about that trip in the lift and you still don’t know his name. Later in the day, you're serving Hobi and Jin when Namjoon comes storming into the café, sitting down next to Hobi with an exasperated sigh.

Jin leans forwards to look past Hobi and jokingly says, “Awh Namjoonie, what’s wrong?”

Namjoon just turns to stare daggers at you before loudly saying, “Y/f/n y/l/n, why does this so called ‘pretty guy’ know my name?”

Ignoring Hobi loudly saying, “Wait, who’s pretty guy?”, and Jin saying, “But do you know his name yet?”, you smile at Namjoon and say, “He asked who you and Jin were, why is it such a big deal Joon?”

Hobi whines at you ignoring him so you quickly explain to him who pretty guy is before turning back to a flustered Namjoon and saying, “Well?”

Namjoon fumbles over his words for a moment before finally getting out, “I just don’t like strangers knowing my name, okay?”

Smirking, you respond, “I mean it didn’t seem to bother you when it was Hobi or Jin that knew your name, but okay”, before turning back to Hobi and Jin, chatting to them about pretty guy.

It takes Namjoon a while to stop being flustered and join back into the conversation, Hobi winking at you when he does. Hobi ends up being the last of the guys to leave before afternoon rush hour and he pretty much demands to meet pretty guy because, “I need to make sure he’s good enough for my y/n, he can’t just be any old pretty guy.”

You give Hobi a light smack over the head but still reluctantly respond, “Sure Hobi”, and let him kiss the top of your head before he leaves. 

You have to admit you're a little disappointed when pretty guy doesn't show up the next morning, but you remind yourself that you don't even know the guy’s name so it shouldn't be a big deal. You don't miss the look BamBam gives you as passes by though, patting your shoulder and saying, "I’m sure he's fine y/n."

Pushing any worries to the back of your mind, you carry on serving customers and ignore the smirk Yugyeom sends your way. When Namjoon arrives at his usual time, he's clearly surprised to see neither Hobi nor Jin sitting there, and you just shrug in response. You bring over Namjoon's drink and he just says, "So what's the news on pretty boy today, then?", scowling at the name.

Leaning on the counter, you just shrug again and say, "He wasn't in the cafe this morning", and you try to ignore Namjoon's sigh of relief. You watch him take a sip of his drink before adding, "Why does he bother you so much Joonie?", and reaching to hold his free hand.

Namjoon puts his drink down and lets out a sigh before saying, "You and Jin always talk about him, and I know Hobi will probably join in now."

Smiling, you say, "Namjoon, are you jealous?", and you let out a little laugh at the scowl he sends your way.

He sighs and looks down at your fingers intertwined together as he mumbles out, "Yes? No? I don't know, probably."

You quietly mumble out, "God, you're so cute", before saying, "Joon, we barely know the guy, what do you have to be jealous of?"

Namjoon lets out another sigh as he quietly says, "I don't want to lose you guys, okay? I like whatever it is that we have", and starts to play with your fingers.

You keep quiet for a moment, trying to decide if finally kissing Namjoon would freak him out even more, but when he looks up at you, you make up your mind. Pulling your hand out of Namjoon's grip, you see a sad look flash through his eyes, but then you bring your hands up to hold his cheeks and lean in to kiss him softly. It's not much, just a peck, but you feel Namjoon relax into it and you smile against his lips before pulling away.

There's a dazed expression on his face when you pull away so you bring a hand up to play with his hair as you say, "You're not going to lose us Joon, I’m not going anywhere, okay?"

Namjoon nods and then you hear a loud gasp, and looking up, you see Hobi standing in the cafe doorway. You open your mouth to say something but Hobi's pouting and saying, "How come you get to kiss Namjoon but I’m getting no kisses from either of you?", his grin starting to appear by the end of the sentence.

You just let out a loud laugh and say, "Your time will come, Hobi. Chill", and Hobi pouts again at that.

The pout quickly turns into a smirk though as he says, "Wait till I tell Jin about this", and starts pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Namjoon jumps up at this, spinning round to face Hobi as he says, "No, don't!", he looks down then and quietly says, "I just, he's still new to our thing, it'll scare him off."

Hobi just nods at that before he moves over to the counter to complain more about not getting kisses. You find yourself laughing when Hobi's complained so much that Namjoon grabs his face and kisses him, leaving Hobi very flustered afterwards.

It's late evening when you next see pretty guy, you're chatting with Yugyeom and BamBam as you're all tidying up around the café, when you hear the bell above the door go. You look up to see him standing in the door way looking exhausted, and when he makes his way over to the counter, he just mumbles out his order before slumping onto one of the counter seats.

You quickly make his drink, pushing away his hand when he attempts to give you money when you bring over his drink, quietly saying, "It's on the house."

He smiles tiredly at you, before taking a sip of his drink and humming in approval. You smile at how small and cute he looks right now and you have to force down the urge to play with his fluffy hair. Eventually, he looks up at you, looking slightly less tired and there's a small smirk on his lips as he says, "So, you miss me this morning?"

You laugh at this before softly saying, "Yeah, kinda, although I wasn't being blinded by your bright hair for once."

Pretty guy grins at you as he says, "Work made me come in super early and work till late, wearing this suit for that long is a nightmare", reaching up to loosen his tie as he speaks.

Your eyes follow the movement before you look back up at him and say, "What's your name? Because my boys and I have been calling you pretty guy so far."

He laughs loudly at that, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he leans forward, and then he holds out a hand and says, "The name's Park Jimin, just call me Jimin."

You grin at this, shaking his hand as you respond, "Nice to meet you Jimin, I’m y/n."

He blushes a little as he coughs and says, "Uh I kind of know, I basically begged your friend Namjoon for your name, he doesn't smile much by the way."

You laugh loudly, but then Jimin says, "So pretty guy huh?", and it's your turn to blush and fumble over your words as you try to explain the nickname.

By the time Jimin's finished his drink, the two of you are getting along well and he keeps throwing pick-up lines into the conversation to make you laugh. He tells you he's got the day off tomorrow as he's getting ready to go so you insist he comes in during the afternoon to meet your boys.

Once he's left, BamBam turns around from where he's switching the shop sign to closed and says, "Y/n you've never given anyone a free drink before", raising his eyebrow as he talks.

You just shrug at him and say, "He looked like he needed it", but you know you've never even given Jin, Hobi or Namjoon a free drink in all the time you’ve known them.

The next day you're pretty excited to have the boys meet Jimin and when Hobi comes in for his usual drink in the morning, you practically order him to be there in the afternoon. At one mention of Jimin, or rather pretty guy which you have to explain to Hobi, he's agreeing instantly and excitedly saying he'll see you later. You text Jin during his break and tell him that if he wants to know pretty guy's name then he'll have to come this afternoon and you get a reply a few minutes later telling you he'll be there.

You consider telling Namjoon but figure he won't turn up if he knows so you'll just have to make it up to him if he gets upset. Jin's the first to arrive, looking adorably excited, and you actually have to push him down into a seat as you say, "Jin, he'll be here eventually, chill out."

Jin chats to you happily about his day as you make his drink and you can't keep the grin off your face as you listen to him. You don't get to see Jin half as much as you want to, so moments like this are especially nice. By the time Namjoon arrives, Hobi and Jin are both practically bouncing in their seats and Namjoon just stares at them before ordering his usual drink.

You've managed to steer the conversation to something completely unrelated to Jimin and you can see that Hobi and Jin have almost forgotten why they're here today. As you're listening to the boys loudly argue over something stupid, you see Jimin quietly slip into the cafe. You grin at him, your eyes looking him over because Jimin in suits is great but Jimin in ripped skinny jeans and a loose tank top is even better, and beckon him over.

The boys seem to notice you're no longer paying attention to them as they all turn round to stare at Jimin, Namjoon's face falling into a scowl. You smile apologetically at Jimin as you gesture to the boys and say, "This is Jin, Hobi and of course you know Namjoon. Guys this is Jimin, also known as pretty guy."

Jimin waves at them, quietly saying, "Nice to meet you all", and then Hobi's moving over to him and cooing at how cute he is. 

You lean forward and whisper to Namjoon, "You know, he's really not that bad, give him a chance please?", and Namjoon turns to scowl at you.

You kiss his cheek quickly and he lets out a frustrated groan but says, "Okay fine", before turning back to look at Hobi and Jimin. You tell Hobi to give Jimin space before moving to the till and beckoning for Jimin to come over.

You take his order before quietly saying, "You look really good today", and Jimin blushes but sounds confident when he replies, "You're not so bad yourself love."

You just laugh as you move to make his drink but when you look over again you aren't expecting all 3 guys to be staring at Jimin. Passing Jimin his drink, you turn to the boys and say, "Uh guys, you okay?"

Jin's the first to look at you and say, "He flirted with you y/n", and with that Hobi and Namjoon turn to look at you too.

You shrug and say, "Uh yeah, we kinda jokingly flirt with each other I guess", and you're hoping they'll drop it because Jimin looks so confused.

But of course, Hobi's the one to pull you closer, the counter the only thing separating you, as he says, "Well I don't like it."

You sigh at that and say, "You three are acting like children. Jimin, why don't you sit by Jin and tell them about your work?"

Jimin cautiously takes a seat and you give a look to the other three that has them all looking down as if they've been scolded. You sigh and say, "I’m going for a break, you guys better be getting along when I’m back", before heading to the staff room to ask BamBam to go man the front. 

After taking a 15-minute break, you decide to finally head back to front, hoping the boys will actually be getting along. You peek your head through the door and smile as you see the boys laughing and chatting together, even Namjoon. You slowly make your way over, smiling at BamBam who's staring at the boys in confusion, and when you stand by him he says, "They were arguing 10 minutes ago and then Jimin said something and now they're acting like the best of friends."

You smile and say, "BamBam since when have these guys been normal? Why do you think I get along with them so well?"

BamBam just shrugs and then Jin's calling you over so you smile at BamBam, patting his shoulder before heading over to the boys. Jimin grins up at you as he says, "Y/n, why didn't you tell me you were dating them all? They’re so cute, I’m jealous."

You just stand there shocked as the boys grin at you and Jin says, "Can he join in y/n? He’s so adorable", and you look at Namjoon and Hobi who are nodding and grinning at you.

You stay silent for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts before replying, "Well firstly, I wasn't aware we were dating but okay. Secondly, Jimin can join into our mess of a thing once you three admit to liking each other", as you gesture at Namjoon, Hobi and Jin.

There's a whine from Namjoon but Hobi's quick to say, "Come on, it's totally obvious I like the both of you, plus me and Namjoon have already kissed, so really we're just waiting on Jin."

Everyone's eyes fall on Jin who blushes immediately and starts stuttering, eyes looking anywhere but at Hobi and Namjoon. You move over to Jin then and hook a finger under his chin to get him to look at you, smiling when his eyes finally meet yours. You take his hand in yours then and say, "Jin, do you like me?” he nods and you smile as you softly say, "Come on, use your words Jin."

Jin takes a deep breath before answering, "Yes", you grin at him before saying, "Do you like Hobi?", and Jin stutters a little but manages to respond yes.

You watch Hobi's face light up before looking back at Jin and saying, "What about Joon huh? Do you like Joonie?", and Jin smiles a little as he responds, "Of course."

You step back at this, grinning widely as you say, "Fucking finally, took you all long enough", and BamBam mutters, "Your life is like a TV drama y/n." 

Jimin's the first one to say anything, a confused look on his face as he says, "But Namjoon hasn't said he likes Jin", and you're too focused on how cute he looks to remember to answer.

Luckily Hobi decides to respond, "Yeah but everyone knows Namjoon's into Jin, it's so obvious."

Namjoon hides his face in Hobi's back and Jimin says a soft, "Oh", before grinning and saying, "Wait does this mean I can join in with your guys' thing now?"

You smile back at him, ruffling his hair before saying, "I guess so, love."

There's a silence for a moment which is broken by BamBam saying, "But he's not a proper regular at the cafe y/n."

You're about to tell him that doesn't matter but Jimin's saying, "I have two days off work a week so I’ll just come in around this time on those days."

The boys look so happy with that that you just nod and there's a nice moment of you all smiling at each other before Jin says, "Wait Hobi, did you say you and Namjoon kissed?"

Hobi shrugs as he says, "I walked in on y/n kissing Namjoon and I complained so much that Namjoon kissed me to shut me up", and Jin turns to stare at you shocked.

Jin starts to say, "Why did no one tell me?", but Jimin cuts over him with, "When do I get a kiss?”

You kiss the top of Jimin's head and when he pouts at you, you just say, "Hey you're the newbie, wait your turn."

Jin's pulling you over to him then and he's smiling at you as he says, "Do I get a kiss though, y/n?", and you feel yourself starting to lean towards him.

Jin’s hand comes up to your head to bring you closer but then the cafe door is slammed open and you pull away as you hear two people struggling and then someone says, "Uh hi, sorry to interrupt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this, feel free to give me any constructive criticism you have. I decided to leave this one on a cliff hanger rather than hinting towards the next BTS member like I have in previous chapters.


	6. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a Police Officer by the name of Jeon Jungkook and realise feelings are kind of difficult to deal with sometimes. Also there's a lot of kissing and more of a relationship developing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really struggled to write this chapter and I'm not fully happy with it but I don't know what I can do to improve it, so this could be terrible but I really hope it's not. Brief encounter/mention of some more GOT7 members because I just really love GOT7, okay.

You look past Jin and your mouth opens in shock at what you see, a little gasp coming out. You aren’t sure if you should be more surprised at the guy being arrested in the middle of your cafe, the Police Officer who is somehow both hot and cute at the same time or the fact that one of the cafe table’s is now broken. Your eyes keep flittering between the two guys and the table, and the only thing that comes out of your mouth is “shit, how am I going to be able to afford a new table right now?” The Police Officer, who had been smiling sheepishly at your group, suddenly has a serious expression on his face and he’s nudging the guy he’s arrested to walk towards the counter. You step away from Jin so you’re fully in view and the Police Officer smiles slightly at you as he says “I’m guessing you’re the owner?” You nod and then the Police Officer is holding out his free hand and saying “I’m Jeon Jungkook”. You hesitantly shake his hand as you say “I’m y/n. Sorry about the swearing, the business is still pretty new so money’s a little tight”. Jeon Jungkook nods understandingly before saying “hey, I’m willing to pay you back for the damages caused, it’ll probably have to be in a few instalments though”. You’re about to respond but the supposed criminal starts struggling and Jeon Jungkook quickly says “sorry I should take him to the station, I’ll be back tomorrow to discuss details, I promise” before leaving the cafe hastily. 

You’re still in shock, and it’s only when Jin gently touches your arm that you snap back into the present and look around at the boys. They all look pretty confused and there’s a weird tension that’s broken when Jimin says “so, he was pretty hot”. Hobi’s quick to respond “wow, I didn’t know you were into criminals, Jimin” and Jimin smacks his arm as he loudly says “I meant the Police Officer dumbass”. You smile slightly at their playful bickering and watch as Hobi pouts at Jimin’s words, Jimin quickly pulling him into a hug that has Hobi grinning again. You sigh as you lean against the counter and Jin takes your hand in his as he softly asks if you’re okay, a worried expression on his face. When you don’t respond, Jin quietly says “why don’t you come to this side of the counter huh?” and you find yourself wordlessly moving to get round to Jin. As soon as you reach him, he stands and pulls you into hug, whispering “hey I’m right here; I know you’re in shock. Just focus on my breathing, okay?” You nod slightly and allow yourself to drown out the rest of the noise in the cafe, just focusing on Jin and the rise and fall of his chest. After a few minutes, you feel more relaxed and you pull back from Jin, smiling up at him as he brings a hand up to brush against your cheek. You’re considering heading back behind the counter as you look at the group, but then you feel hands on your waist and you find yourself being pulled down to sitting on Jimin’s lap. Sighing, you let yourself lean back into his chest as he excitedly says “don’t you think he was hot y/n?” and rubbing little circles on your hip with his thumb to help calm you down. Laughing a little at his excitement, you respond “yeah, he was pretty damn hot, Jimin” and give Namjoon a look when he lets out an annoyed sigh. You lean over to ruffle Namjoon’s hair as you say “stop being jealous Joonie, I know you think he’s hot too” before standing up and looking at the damage caused by the little incident. You let out a sigh and say “guess I should tidy this up before rush hour then” and Namjoon and Jin are quick to jump up and help you, ignoring you insisting that you could do it alone.

You’ve just gotten through evening rush hour the next day and the Police Officer still hasn’t made an appearance, at this point you get the feeling that he’s not coming back. You’re leaning against Yugyeom, as he tells you that you really should get an early night’s sleep tonight, when you hear the bell above the door and Jeon Jungkook walks in. You move over to the counter as he walks over, an adorable smile on his face that you can’t help but smile back at. He stops in front of the counter and says “sorry I’m pretty late; I only really just got off work. Can I just get a filter coffee and then we can sit and figure out money?” You tell him sure, gesturing to a table before taking his money and moving over to make his drink, lightly shoving Yugyeom when he smirks at you. You make your way over to the table Jungkook’s sitting at once his drink’s done, sliding it towards him before taking a seat opposite him. He grins at you when you take a seat, quickly thanking you for the drink before taking a sip and humming happily. You let him have a moment before saying “so, Jeon Jungkook I -” but you’re quickly interrupted when he says “please, just call me Jungkook”. You nod before continuing “I’m able to afford a new table with the money we’ve taken in this month and a little of my pay check, but i'll still need repayment, the brand isn’t exactly cheap”. 

Jungkook glances round the cafe, which has kind of a vintage style to it, nodding in understanding before saying “that’s okay, I’ll have to pay in a few payments though. I’m moving into this apartment building this month so money’s a little tighter than usual”. You smile at how chilled out this guy seems to be and think for a moment before saying “okay, well how about we make a deal? You can pay for half of the damages caused, if you come and get your coffee here at least once a week for 2 months”. You feel a little bad of taking advantage of the situation but you kind of want to get to know this gorgeous guy, and if he recommends the cafe to any of his co-workers, well that’s just an added bonus. Jungkook seems to be thinking for a few moments before he grins at you, holding out a hand as he says “deal”. You shake his hand and then begin to discuss the cost of damages and how much each payment from him can be and when he should pay them. After the business is out of the way, you find yourself falling into easy conversation with the younger boy as he tells you about his job and how he’s always wanted to be a Police Officer. The conversation softens a bit when he asks if you’ve always wanted to run the cafe and you’re surprised to hear yourself say “actually I wanted to be a singer, I even got offered a record deal, but my grandfather fell ill so I decided to take over the cafe for him, it’s named in memory of him.” 

Jungkook reaches for your hand as he gently says “hey, I’m sorry, it’s amazing that you gave up your dream for him though", giving your hand a squeeze as he adds "are you okay?” You smile at him before saying “actually, I’m just surprised that I told you that so easily, it literally took me a month and Hobi getting into a crash before I told him”, laughing a little at the memory of how much he had bugged you for an answer. Jungkook smiles as he says “who’s Hobi? He seems interesting” and you laugh a little at that because Hobi’s definitely something. You grin as you respond “Hobi, or rather Jung Hoseok, is a race car driver who’s a regular here. He was here yesterday when you came in; all of my regulars were actually”. You end up finding yourself telling Jungkook about the boys in detail, and you consider telling him about your little thing with them but you stop yourself. 

It’s not that you’re ashamed of whatever you have with the boys, it’s just not the most common thing ever and you don’t really want to scare off this adorable Police Officer. By the time Jungkook decides to leave, you’ve told him all about the boys and he calls out “they all sound great, I’d love to meet them properly” before heading out of the cafe. You move back behind the counter and BamBam smirks as he says “really y/n? Another one?” You pout at his teasing and say “hey, I saw you checking him out too”, laughing when Yugyeom wraps an arm around BamBam’s shoulders, frowning as he says “what were you doing Bam?” BamBam attempts to splutter out an excuse as Yugyeom stares at him and you head to the staff room, leaving the two of them to sort their feelings out, because clearly they both like each other after all their time working together.

You’re not really expecting Jungkook to turn up again until a week later, so when he comes in again at the same time the next day, you’re clearly very surprised. He laughs at the look on your face as he says “you look like you’ve seen a ghost y/n, you okay?” and you quickly compose yourself as you move to the till. He walks over to the till as you respond “I just wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon, Jungkook” and he laughs as he responds “do you hate spending time with me that much?” Once Jungkook’s got his drink and sat down at the counter, the two of you easily fall into conversation and you’re surprised by how jokingly flirty Jungkook is. You’re just thinking that he’s worse than Jimin when the cafe bell rings and Jimin himself walks in looking exhausted, although he seems to brighten up on seeing Jungkook. You laugh a little as he quickly walks over to introduce himself to Jungkook, going to make his drink. You’d kind of expected him to turn up at this time considering he wasn’t there during morning rush hour, and it brings a smile to your face to see Jungkook and Jimin getting along so well.

Bringing Jimin’s drink over, you ruffle his hair as you say “long day Jiminnie?” and he leans into your touch before responding “yeah babe, boss had me working early till late again”. You find yourself blushing at the pet name he calls you, and you notice Jungkook looking at the two of you with an eyebrow raised. Not wanting to leave an awkward silence, you just smile at Jimin before saying “well hopefully that coffee will help, and you seem to be getting along well with Jungkook”. Jungkook perks up at that, a grin appearing on his face as he says “y/n, you didn’t tell me Jimin was this cute!” You laugh at the blush that appears on Jimin’s cheeks before saying “I figured you would meet him eventually, you’re lucky he finds you attractive too”. Jimin whines in protest at that but you just ruffle his hair again and say “he would’ve figured it out soon enough love, you’re not very subtle”. You leave the two of them to get to know each other as you start to clean up behind the counter, you don’t really fancy another super late night and you don’t have to worry about either of the boys getting bored or lonely considering they have each other for company.

Jungkook doesn’t come in for a few days after that and you find yourself whining a little to Jin when he comes in one evening after work. Jin laughs at you as he says “you barely know him y/n” and you pout before saying “I know, but he’s cute and funny and I just kind of like seeing him around”. Jin smiles as he teasingly says “looks like someone has a crush” and you glare at him but he just continues with “at least you’re talking to him, remember what you were like with me?” You sigh as you say “do we have to bring that up? I was pretty much always exhausted when I first met you” and when Jin just laughs again, you find yourself over-exaggeratedly pouting. Jin smiles and quietly says “stop being so cute” before he leans forward and kisses you, your pout quickly turning into a smile. You only pull away when you hear the cafe bell a few moments later and you look up to see Jungkook staring at the two of you. You quietly mumble “shit” as Jin turns to look at Jungkook making his way over to Yugyeom to order a drink. 

You look back at Jin who’s got a grin on his face as he looks between you and Jungkook and you lightly smack his arm as you say “oh shut up”. Jungkook moves to take a seat next to Jin, drink in hand, before he smirks at you and says “so, do you kiss all your customers y/n, or is it just the pretty one’s?” You groan and mutter out “I hate you both” but Jungkook just says “do I get a kiss too? Or do I have to join some sort of club?” Jin turns to look at you hopefully but you just say “no Jin, he doesn’t even know all of the other boys” and Jungkook starts complaining that you’re keeping things from him. You somehow have to quietly convince Jin not to tell Jungkook about you and the boys yet whilst not giving anything away to Jungkook, who looks over-dramatically offended that you’re not telling him anything. Instead you just ruffle Jungkook’s hair and say “I’ve known you for like 3 days, shush” and Jungkook whines out “but you told me pretty much everything about the boys, and the reason why you took over the café, why not this?” Jin raises an eyebrow at this and you just shrug as you say “he asked” but Jin doesn’t look convinced as he gives you a look that says ‘we’ll talk about this later’.

Sure enough, as soon as Jungkook leaves, Jin turns to look at you and you’d been hoping he’d forgotten. You attempt to move away to clean a table but Jin grabs your wrist, pointing to the chair next to him as he says “sit”. You do as he says, because Jin can act like a scolding mother sometimes, and you find yourself looking anywhere but at Jin. Jin lets out a sigh before he says “y/n, you haven’t even told me why you took over this café” and when you attempt to start telling him, he shakes his head and says “my point is, you barely know Jungkook, yet you told him something massive about yourself”. You look up at Jin with a frown on your face and he reaches out to grab your hand as he says “oh don’t give me that look, all I’m saying is you clearly find him very easy to talk to”. You play with Jin’s fingers as you quietly say “it’s not that I don’t find you and the other boys easy to talk to, but there’s just something about goddamn Jeon Jungkook”. Jin smiles at that and says “I’m not worried, I know what you feel for me and the others; I just think you should accept what you’re feeling for Jungkook”. You shake your head as you say “I hardly know him and I don’t even know if he’s into guys and girls, or if he’ll even accept our little thing” and Jin starts to respond but you continue “besides Jimin’s still new to all this, I need to figure out my feeling's for him first. At this point Jungkook’s just someone who I find attractive and easy to talk to”. Jin accepts this and lets the topic drop, instead saying “wait till I tell Hobi that we kissed” and you groan in response.

The next morning, Jungkook comes in even before Hobi, sleepily telling you he’s got a long day and could really do with his usual coffee. You’re just giving Jungkook his drink when the cafe door flies open and Hobi loudly says “y/n, what’s this I hear about you and Jin kissing”. You let out an “oh for fuck sake” as Jungkook smirks and Hobi looks surprised to see another customer here so early for a moment. Then he’s looking back at you as he rushes over to the counter and continues “how is that fair? I’ve been here longer than Jin; you better not have kissed Jimin too”. You look at Jungkook who’s clearly amused by the situation before saying “oh for god’s sake Hobi” and pulling him into a kiss. Hobi tenses up in surprise for a moment before he relaxes and brings a hand up to the back of your head, holding you in place as he kisses back. After a few moments you hear a groan and Yugyeom loudly says “stop kissing in the café y/n, it’s bad for business” and you pull away to smile at him sheepishly. You turn back to Hobi and say “happy now?” to which he responds “very” and orders his usual drink. 

Once Hobi’s left with his drink, giving you another quick kiss before he goes, you hear Jungkook clearing his throat and you turn slightly to look at him. There’s a smirk on his face as he says “that’s two guys now, and Jimin called you babe the other day, you going to tell me what’s going on?” You stay silent for a moment before smiling at him and responding “nope. Now finish your drink” and you hear Jungkook letting out a frustrated groan as you walk away. Later that day Namjoon comes in at his usual time and he’s grumbling under his breath as he sits down. You bring over his drink and as you’re adding his money to the till, you say “what’s up Joonie?” He looks up from his drink as he says “why do they always have to live in the building?” and you move over to him as you say “who?” Namjoon watches you lean forwards on the counter before he responds “that bloody Jungkook kid, all the guys who are crushing on you always live in this building”. You smile slightly as you say “to be fair Namjoon, I get the feeling he’s crushing on Jimin and Jin too” and Namjoon lets out a groan as he says “that makes it worse”. You run a hand through Namjoon’s hair as you say “remember how you were jealous of Jimin but now you love having him around? Besides I doubt anything will ever happen with Jungkook”

Namjoon mumbles something under his breath before he looks up and says “wait, why would you say that?” Smiling you say “come on Joon, the kid’s way too hot for us, we don’t have a chance” and he mumbles something that sounds like “speak for yourself, I think I’m hot enough”. You let out a loud laugh and ruffle his hair as you say “course you are Joonie, of course you are” and he just flips you off in response. Namjoon starts complaining about his lift journeys with Jungkook, and Hobi comes in whilst Namjoon’s complaining, his voice trailing off when he looks at the smug expression on Hobi’s face. Hobi sits down beside Namjoon and Namjoon gives him a wary look before saying “what is it?” Hobi just grins before he says “y/n kissed me in front of that Jungkook kid, she kissed Jin in front of him too” Namjoon turns to look at you with an eyebrow raised and says “so he knows about us then?” and you shrug before saying “I haven’t told him but he’s probably guessed at this point”. Namjoon nods slightly at that before turning to Hobi to tease him for how excited he got about you kissing him.

The next time you see Jungkook isn’t until a week later, it’s just after the lunch time rush hour and you’ve just finished your break, coming out from the staff room to behind the counter. Jungkook doesn’t notice you as he’s fiddling with a coffee stirrer and you realise he’s on the phone when he says “no babe, I’m telling you, they’re definitely like us”. He’s silent for a moment as he listens to whoever’s on the other end of the line before he says “they’re all so cute though babe, I know you’ll like them if you meet them”. You start to busy yourself with cleaning behind the counter, feeling bad for listening in on Jungkook’s conversation and a little embarrassed that you’ve been crushing on someone who’s clearly taken. You figure Jungkook’s noticed you because he quietly says “I gotta go, yeah, I love you too” and then he’s loudly calling your name, sounding like his usual cocky self. You take a deep breath to stop yourself from feeling so flustered and then smile at Jungkook, making your way over to where he’s sitting. You guess your smile’s a little off because Jungkook’s face falls a little, so you quickly put on a smirk and teasingly say “so, babe huh?” Jungkook’s eyes widen but then he quickly puts on a smirk as he says “tell you what, I’ll tell you who I was talking to if you tell me what’s going on with you and those guys?” You consider it for a second, then you realise that you’re not sure you actually want to know about Jungkook’s apparent partner, so you force out a laugh and say “nice try Kook, but it’s not going to happen”. Jungkook pouts but then he's shrugging and starts telling you about a car chase he was in the other day, you try to ignore the disappointment you feel that he’s taken as you listen to his story.

When he heads back to work, his lunch break over, you lean into Yugyeom whose wrapped an arm around your waist and is smiling at you sympathetically. You sigh and he says “you can’t have them all y/n, aren’t the boys already enough?” You just nod in reply because of course they are, before moving to turn on the radio, needing something to distract yourself from how you’re feeling. You’re clearly not feeling much better by the time Namjoon takes a seat at the counter, as he takes one look at you and says “baby what’s wrong?” You shrug and say “I’m okay, I just found out Jungkook’s not single that’s all, but I’m okay”. Namjoon frowns and reaches out for your hand, muttering under his breath something that sounds a lot like “why would the dickhead be so flirty then?” Namjoon’s quick to change the subject and you’re grateful, but when Jin, Jimin and Hobi arrive shortly after, they’re all quick to notice something’s up. You guess Namjoon’s telling them what’s happened as you’re making their drinks because when you bring the drinks over, Hobi loudly says “it’s Friday, let’s all go out to a club tonight, we never get to see you out of the café y/n”. 

You start to say that you have work tomorrow but BamBam quickly says “Yugyeom and I can run the cafe tomorrow, right Yugie?” and Yugyeom nods in response. You start to protest again but Jin says “great, that’s settled then” and gives you his scolding mother look, so you just sigh and say “okay, fine”. The boys grin at that and Namjoon starts telling you that he knows the owner of one of the popular clubs in town so you won’t have to worry about queuing forever. After the boys have made you promise to leave work early because Namjoon would be picking you up from your flat at 10, they leave one by one. Jin is the last to leave and he kisses the top of your head, quietly saying “I hope you’ll be okay, i'm kind of disappointed too” before heading out the cafe. You keep to your promise and, after triple checking Yugyeom and BamBam will be okay tomorrow, you leave work early and make your way home. You're actually kind of looking forward to a night out with your boys, not that you'll admit it to anyone. 

Once you get home, you decide to actually put in effort and dress up for a night out, wanting to look good for the boys for once. It's not that you care what they think of your looks, but you won't give up a chance to maybe get some compliments from them and you could do with a little boost to your self-esteem right now. By the time you're finished getting ready, you're wearing a black bralet crop top with a skater skirt and boots, and you've actually tried with your makeup for once. You make sure you have your ID, phone and money and when there's a knock on your door, you look once more in your mirror, smiling at the fact you actually don't look half bad. You grab a jacket just in case and make your way to the door, opening it and grinning at the shocked expression on Namjoon's face as he looks you up and down. You check him out yourself, smiling at how good he looks in ripped denim jeans, a black t-shirt with some band you don't know on it and a black leather jacket. Your gaze is brought back up to his eyes when he coughs and says "uh y/n, you look really good" and you grin at him in response, kissing him quickly before grabbing his hand and saying "let's go".

Once Namjoon parks near the club, he's instantly telling you to put on your jacket and wrapping an arm around your waist once you get out the car. He pulls you even closer when you get closer to the club, clearly feeling quite protective of you, and you can't complain because it's kind of cute really. The rest of the boys are already standing outside of the club when you get there and they seem to have the same reaction as Namjoon when they see you, you have to admit they all look pretty great too, and the sight of Jimin in leather trousers has your eyes widening. Jimin's the first of the boys to move, nudging Namjoon to the side as he places his hands on your hips and says "why can't you dress like this more often y/n?" You laugh and let him replace Namjoon's place by your side as he drags you towards the others with an arm around your waist, his other hand dragging Namjoon along. Hobi gently pulls you towards him when you reach him and Jin, hugging you as he whispers "have I ever told you how damn attractive you are?" You laugh as you pull back from the hug and say "you're looking pretty good yourself love" before grabbing Namjoon's arm and saying "can we go in now?" 

You're standing by Jin whilst Namjoon talks to someone on the phone, Jin's hand in yours as he quietly tells you about how much he's struggling tonight because "do you really all have to look this attractive?" You giggle at his mumbling and then Namjoon's turning to you all and saying "he's going to come and let us in now, so we won't have to wait out here for much longer". Jimin loudly says "good, it's cold out here" before cuddling up to Namjoon's side and you're surprised to see Namjoon wrapping his arms around Jimin, glaring at the smirk you send his way. A minute or two later, Namjoon's face light's up as he looks behind you and says "hey man" and starts to move forwards, you turn around and a grin appears on your face as you lock eyes with the apparent owner. He pulls Namjoon into a hug before moving forwards to hug you, loudly saying "y/n, it's been so long, how are you?" You hug him back before pulling away and saying "I’m good Jackson, so this is what you're up to now?" and you have to try hard not to laugh at the confused looks the boys are giving you both.

After a few moments, where you and Jackson are happily chatting, Namjoon coughs and says "uh y/n, how the hell do you know Jackson?" You grin at him as you say "I had some lectures with his boyfriend in Uni, I could also ask you the same question Joon", and you pretend that you don't notice Hobi, Jin and Jimin all relaxing in relief at the news that Jackson is taken. You turn back to Jackson as you say "how is Mark by the way?" and you start chatting again before you hear Jimin whine out "can we go in now? It’s still cold". Jackson lets out a loud laugh, mumbling a quick "he's cute" before grinning at the group and saying "sorry, just haven't seen y/n in ages, let’s go in". You follow him into the club, the bouncers stepping aside immediately when Jackson says you're all with him. 

You consider Jackson's offer to go and catch up in his office for a while, because you've missed him and his loudness and you definitely want to hear what Mark's been up to, but Hobi's wrapping an arm around your waist and telling Jackson that you came here with the boys so you'll be staying with them. Jackson just shrugs in reply and you give him a hug goodbye before smacking Hobi's arm saying "why were you so rude to him?” Hobi whines in reply and mumbles something, but then Jimin's loudly saying "let's get drinks" and pulling you towards the bar, the other's trailing behind. You reluctantly accept the vodka shot Jimin buys you, but only after Namjoon assures you he's staying sober and will get you home safe, downing it and grimacing at the taste. Jin's passing you a vodka and lemonade after that and you gratefully accept it, the lemonade mostly covering up the taste of vodka. You and the boys then find a booth to sit in and you lean against Jin, watching as Hobi drags Jimin off to dance. You find yourself smiling at the two of them and how happy they look dancing together, you're pretty surprised at how good they both are at dancing as well. You fall easily into conversation with Jin and Namjoon, Jin also drinking a vodka and lemonade, and you're incredibly grateful to your boys for dragging you out to get your mind off the events of the day. You're starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol as you finish your second drink and you're enjoying how cuddly tipsy Jin is, grinning happily when he kisses the top of your head. You’re chatting to Namjoon when you’re suddenly pulled out of Jin's arms, and you find yourself standing in front of a grinning Jimin who's clearly had quite a few shots. He leans in close and says "come dance with me babe" and you find yourself nodding when he gives you his best puppy dog eyes. 

Jimin grabs your hand and pulls you over to the dance floor, and you let yourself get wrapped up in the moment as Jimin places his hands on your hips and you bring your arms up to his neck. You find that you’re actually really enjoying yourself, the music is great and you and Jimin are giggling together as he's trying show you how to do a body roll. You’re grinning happily at Jimin and you can’t stop thinking that this is such a great night. You should've known it wouldn't last though, your laughs stopping as you notice a familiar figure when you look over Jimin's shoulder for a moment. Jungkook apparently decided to go out after work too, and he's currently grinning at a guy he's dancing with, the two of them completely lost in their own world. Jimin must have noticed your reaction because he turns round to see what you're looking at, pain flashing through his eyes before his expression quickly turns angry as he growls out "that fucker" before starting to move forward. 

You realise what Jimin's doing and rush after him, reaching him just as he gets close to Jungkook and the guy he's with. You grab his arm and say "Jimin leave it, please" but this of course gets Jungkook attention and his eyes travel over the two of you before he lets out a low whistle and says "y/n, Jimin, you guys look really good". You instantly feel yourself blushing, because as much as you're upset, Jungkook also looks really hot and the guy he's with is just kind of grinning at you. Jimin tenses up at Jungkook's words and you’re worried you'll have to hold him back, but he instead turns to you and pulls you into a kiss, clearly saying 'back off' to Jungkook. You let yourself melt into the kiss because you're tipsy and you really like the way Jimin's kissing you, but he's pulling away too soon and whispering "let’s go" in your ear before kissing your cheek softly. 

You let him pull you away from Jungkook and lead you over to the other boys, who have clearly been watching the little scene with concern, and Jin's instantly pulling you into his arms whilst Hobi wraps an arm around Jimin. You relax into him for a moment before slightly stepping away, grinning at the boys as you say "come on, we should all go and dance". They seem hesitant but they quickly follow when you start heading to the dance floor, Jin's hand in yours so he really has no choice. After a few more worried looks and you assuring them your fine, the boys relax and join you in dancing along to the music, although Jimin and Hobi are dragging you away a few songs later shouting "shots!" You happily accept the two or three shots pushed your way this time because you keep catching Jungkook's eye by accident and you really don't enjoy the weird feeling that comes with it. 

When Jimin suggests you grab another drink after you and the boys have been dancing for a while, Namjoon decides to interject. He starts telling Jimin that you look tired and so he's going to take you home and you lean into Namjoon's touch, starting to register how tired you actually feel. Jimin pouts at Namjoon but Namjoon just kisses him softly and Jimin's grinning once again, Namjoon ruffling Jimin's hair before turning to Jin and saying "please make sure these two get home alright". Jin nods as he wraps his arms around Hobi and Jimin, the both of them grinning at the display of affection from the eldest. After you say your goodbyes, Namjoon wraps an arm around your waist and leads you out the club, the cool night air feeling amazing after being inside for so long. You let Namjoon start leading you towards the car when you see Jungkook once again, an arm wrapped around his supposed boyfriend, the two of them grinning at each other. Namjoon tightens his grip on your waist and starts to walk faster towards the car, brushing past Jungkook as he does. You hear Jungkook call your name but then Namjoon's holding the passenger door open for you and you slide into the car, looking down at your feet the whole time. It's only when the car's a few streets away that Namjoon quietly says "you okay baby?" and you let out a shaky sigh before responding "I don't know Joonie, are you?" Namjoon shrugs in response and then you're smiling slightly when his hand squeezes yours for a second before moving back to the wheel. 

Namjoon leads you up to your flat, unlocking your door for you as you sleepily lean into him. He walks you into the living room and gives you a small goodbye kiss before turning to leave, stopping when you reach for his wrist. He turns back around and you quietly ask "stay?" and Namjoon raises an eyebrow as he says "y/n, you've been drinking". You let out a breathy laugh, shaking your head before quietly responding "no, I - I just don't want to be alone" and Namjoon pulls you into his arms as he says "okay, I’ll stay". Namjoon moves to lock your door whilst you head to your bedroom to get changed, just wanting to be dressed in comfy clothes after a long night. By the time he's knocking on your bedroom door, you've gotten changed and you're taking off your make up, sleepily telling him he can come in. You turn to him once your make up's off and he passes you a glass of water as he says "drink it slowly; we don't want you to be hungover in the morning". You nod and move to your bed, taking small sips of the water as you put your phone on charge and start to slide into the bed. Namjoon moves to slide into the bed beside you but you raise an eyebrow and say "there's no way you're going to be comfortable sleeping in those jeans and that top". Namjoon attempts to protest but you quickly say "just wear your boxers, all we're doing is sleeping, it's not a big deal" and he sighs in defeat. 

You finish drinking the water whilst Namjoon removes his shirt and jeans, moving closer to him when he slides under the covers finally. Namjoon wraps an arm around you as you lay your head on his chest and the two of you are silent for a moment, starting to doze off. You let your eyes fall shut but quietly say "hey, Namjoon?" and he hums softly in response, so you continue with "thanks for dragging me out tonight, and thanks for staying. I really am grateful for everything you do". He hums again before quietly saying "stop being soppy, it's not like you" but he's rubbing circles into your arm and softly kissing the top of your head, quietly saying "go to sleep babe". You smile and feel yourself slowly dozing off, the soft rise and fall of Namjoon's chest lulling you asleep.

You come back to the cafe on Sunday, answering Yugyeom and BamBam's questions about your night out, leaving out that you saw Jungkook. They ask all sorts of questions and smirk when you accidentally let slip that Namjoon stayed the night, causing you to shove the both of them lightly as you say "get your mind out of the gutters". It's a pretty slow day at work, most people not working weekends so the usual rush hour's stay pretty quiet, and none of the boys come in either. You’re not surprised by that, hearing from Jin that he and the other boys hadn’t gotten home till early Saturday morning, so they were probably still recovering. Eventually you tell the guys to head home early, knowing there's no need for them to be working when you only have a few customers sitting around. They're reluctant to leave you alone but quickly change their minds when you start teasing them about how obvious it is that they like each other. You laugh as they rush off to the staff room; you'd been fed up of all the questions they'd been asking anyway.

It's the last hour before the cafe's scheduled to close and it's dead, you've already cleaned up around the cafe so you're just sitting on one of the counter seats, lazily leaning against the counter as you hum to yourself. You're not expecting anyone to come into the cafe as you zone out so you're surprised when you hear the bell above the door and you spin around in your seat. Jungkook's standing in the doorway and giving you a look that makes you feel uneasy and something else you can’t quite describe. You're standing as you say "Jungkook, I - what are you doing here?" and Jungkook starts walking forwards as he says "you weren't in the cafe yesterday", you just nod as you watch him move closer towards you. His expression is serious as he steps in front of you and says "you ignored me on Friday night, I don't like that" and you swallow as you stare up at him. He steps forward into your personal space, hands placed on the counter to cage you in, and he practically growls out "you looked so good on Friday, you're driving me crazy y/n". You let out a shaky breath and open your mouth to speak before quickly shutting it again, having no idea what to say when Jungkook's acting like this. There's a voice in your head telling you how hot he is when he's acting this way, but the rational side of your mind is yelling "he has a boyfriend, don't do anything stupid". You look into Jungkook's eyes and almost whimper at the strong gaze he has on you, shrinking back against the counter as much as possible. 

You're considering gently pushing him away, trying to listen to the rational part of your mind, when an unfamiliar voice says "babe I know you really like her, but I think you're scaring the poor girl". You let out the breath you'd been holding and look past Jungkook to find yourself staring into the eyes of the boy from Friday night, who had just walked into the cafe, a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually end each chapter with the BTS member being added to the relationship, but with the plan I have in my head, it just couldn't really fit into this chapter. It will definitely happen next chapter though and hopefully you won't have to wait too long until I put the next chapter up. I hope you guys liked this and feel free to let me know what you thought


	7. Announcement (not a new chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement and apology

Okay so I was hoping to have the next chapter up this week but I've been doing show rehearsals all week and I've got the show tomorrow as well as rehearsals (Saturday). I'm also away all of next week in Edinburgh so I need to spend any spare time packing for that (not to mention I work weekends too). In short, I'm way too exhausted and busy to finish the chapter in time by the looks of it. 

It's unlikely I'll have Internet in Edinburgh as I'm camping at a festival so it seems like the next chapter will be up after next week.

Sorry again, I really wanted to write it in time for posting before I'm away but I didn't anticipate how much time and energy rehearsals would take up.

Thanks for everyone has been reading this story so far though, it's one of my favourite things I've written.


	8. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jungkook's boyfriend and your relationship with the boys starts to make so much more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually really hard for me to write, I was hoping i'd get a load of ideas whilst I was away but literally nothing came to mind. I managed to finish the chapter eventually though and I hope you guys like it.

You're still staring at who's just spoken when you hear Jungkook let out a whine and your eyes snap back up to him. He drops his arms to his sides and ducks his head before whining out "Tae, did you really have to ruin it? I had a good thing going". The boy, who's apparently called Tae, lets out a loud laugh and responds "Kookie, she looks terrified and confused, have you even explained our relationship to her?" Jungkook turns to face Tae as he says "she didn't want to know, and I figured she would work it out considering what her relationship is like" and you just stare at the two boys, utterly confused. Tae moves over to Jungkook and wraps an arm around his waist before saying "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are" and then he turns to look at. You feel like a deer caught in headlights and your breath catches in your throat as he starts walking towards you, an unreadable expression on his face. He stops in front of you and then his face breaks out into a grin and he's loudly saying "hey, I’m Taehyung, my boyfriend's been crushing on you since he met you" as he points at Jungkook. Your mouth drops open in shock and you start spluttering, trying to form words before finally choking out "what?" Taehyung frowns slightly as he says "did you not notice? You’re usually so obvious Kookie", turning to look at Jungkook as he speaks. You take a deep breath before blurting out "how can you be so chilled out about your boyfriend crushing on someone else?" and quickly covering your mouth, surprised at your own words. Taehyung and Jungkook both stare at you for a moment before Taehyung bursts out laughing, spluttering out "ohmygod, Kookie, she literally has no idea, why wouldn't you tell her you idiot?" Your gaze moves from the laughing boy, to a blushing Jungkook and you let out a frustrated groan as you say "will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Taehyung's laughter stops as the two boys stare at you again and then Jungkook's clearing his throat and saying "uh Tae and I are in a polyamorous relationship". You look at the two boys before sighing and saying "can you tell what that means? I’m so confused right now". Taehyung stares at you for a moment, as if he's trying to figure out if you're actually serious, before he says "well it means we can go out with multiple people with the consent of each other. I mean from what Kookie's told me, you're in a polyamorous relationship yourself".

You just sit back down in your chair at that, staring into space as thoughts rush through your mind, and then Jungkook's in front of you saying "y/n are you okay?" You let your eyes travel up to meet his before you choke out "I didn't know there was a name for it, I thought it was some completely uncommon thing", you sigh before quietly continuing "I didn't think it would last, I figured they'd all get bored and leave for a two person relationship". You let Jungkook take your hand in his and he softly says "what are you feeling?" before gently squeezing your hand. You let your eyes travel between the concerned faces of Taehyung and Jungkook before you quietly say "I don't know, relief, fear, I’m so overwhelmed right now". You let your head hang down and when you feel arms slipping around your waist a moment later, you're surprised to find that it's Taehyung that's hugging you. You tense up for a second before realising how much you need this and relax into Taehyung's hold, clinging onto him tightly, needing to feel grounded. Eventually after a lot of soft reassurances from Jungkook and Taehyung, Jungkook playing with your hair as Taehyung keeps hugging you, you start to feel more in control of your thoughts. Taehyung seems to sense this, pulling away slightly to look at you and softly saying "okay?" and you just nod in response, letting out a shaky breath. Jungkook takes your hand in his again as he says "I’m sorry, I should've explained my relationship with Tae to you, you must have been so confused" and you shake your head gently. You look up at Jungkook as you say "it’s okay, I get why you would assume I’d know, I do have this little thing with 4 other guys" and you let a small smile appear on your face. Taehyung perks up at that and whines out "Kookie, you told me I could meet them all, I still haven't met them" and Jungkook laughs before responding "you've met y/n, you can meet the others eventually".  
You smile at their exchange before saying "I mean I can try and get them all to come in tomorrow evening?" and Taehyung's grinning wildly as he says "are you sure?" Your smile softens and you quietly say "yeah, sure, I could do with you guys being there to explain polyamorous relationships anyway". The two of them nod eagerly at that and you find yourself laughing at how Taehyung's literally bouncing with excitement. You spend a little more time with the boys, the both of them explaining how their relationship works and Taehyung trying to get more information about the boys from you. When you get texts back from all of the boys agreeing to come in tomorrow evening, Jungkook decides they should finally head out and practically has to drag Taehyung away when he pulls you into a tight hug. You laugh and accept the gentle hug Jungkook gives you before he pulls a grinning Taehyung out of the shop. The moment they leave, you find yourself slumping against the counter and mumbling out "what the actual fuck just happened?" You stand there dazed for a moment before finally moving to grab your bag from the staff room and head home, locking the cafe behind you.

The next day isn't easy, there's so many thoughts running through your mind and Yugyeom and BamBam keep checking on you constantly. You know you're distracted as you go about your day but it's easy for you to go on auto-pilot so you don't actually make any mistakes. Even the usual’s in rush hour seem to notice something's up and when Jimin reaches the till during rush hour, he's quick to ask what's wrong. You shrug away his question and take his order with a half-smile, not trying to hide how you're feeling considering he'll find out later anyway. You don't miss the worried look he sends your way as he heads to collect his drink. The rest of the boys don't come in at their usual times and you're incredibly grateful as it means you don't have to attempt to avoid any of their questions throughout the day. By the time the evening rush hour has passed, you're on edge waiting for the boys to arrive and it must be obvious because Yugyeom's hovering around you worriedly.

Eventually all the boys arrive and you're trying to keep up conversation whilst you wait for Taehyung and Jungkook to show up, getting them all to chat about their days and how work was. It's obvious that the boys are getting suspicious of you, but you really don't want to approach the topic without Jungkook and Taehyung there to properly explain polyamory. You're nervously playing with Jin's hand as you listen to the boys chatting when you hear the cafe bell ring; you look up quickly, a smile settling on your face when you see a grinning Taehyung and Jungkook. You're smile quickly drops though when you see Jimin stand up and loudly say "what the fuck are you doing here?" as he glares at a shocked Jungkook. You rush to grab Jimin's arm gently as you say "it's okay, I invited him, I invited the both of them" and all the boys turn round to stare at you, a mixture of expressions on their faces. Jimin loudly says "what? Why?" and you quickly respond "Jimin, sit down", when he makes no move to do so, you squeeze his arm gently and softly say "please, Jimin". Jimin listens, but he's still sending glares at Taehyung and Jungkook who you're beckoning over, the both of them looking very apprehensive. You move out from behind the counter so you can talk to all of them properly, standing next to Taehyung who gives your hand a gentle squeeze, before letting go quickly when he sees the glares sent his way. You look at your boys who are all sending you confused glances and take a breath to calm yourself before saying "guys, this is Taehyung, he's Jungkook's boyfriend". You're surprised when it's Hobi who angrily says "but why are they here? This isn't fair on any of us y/n" and you wince a little at seeing Hobi as anything other than his usual excitable self. You rub your hand over your face before saying "they're here because the other day I found out that they are in a polyamorous relationship, and apparently so are we" as you gesture towards the boys.

They all look at you confused and you turn to look at Jungkook, silently asking him to take over as you stare at him. He nods at you before turning towards the boys and saying "a polyamorous relationship means that you can go out with multiple people with the consent of your partner, or partners" and the boys all look a bit taken a back, apart from Jimin who's starting to smile. You send Jimin a confused glance before saying "so apparently our little thing is called a polyamorous relationship, I felt really overwhelmed when they told me, so I don't expect you all to be fine". There's a tense silence, and you feel yourself starting to worry that all the boys will just up and leave, but then Jin finally breaks the silence. He smiles as he takes Namjoon's hand in his and says "it's really nice to know it has a name, it's all felt so confusing for so long" and you feel yourself starting to relax at his words. You look down as you quietly say "I thought you guys might've left, it's okay if you want to, I guess this isn't for everyone" and there's a silence before you hear soft footsteps and feel someone gently pushing up your chin, and then you're staring into Hobi's eyes. He brings a hand up to your cheek as he softly says "we'd never leave you, y/n" before kissing you gently, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer. You only pull away from the kiss when you hear Namjoon say "Jimin, why are you laughing?" and you look past Hobi to stare at a snickering Jimin. His gaze meets yours and he lets out another giggle before saying "am I seriously the only one of us who knew we're in a polyamorous relationship?" and starting to giggle again at your confused expression. Namjoon reaches past Jin to give Jimin a gentle smack over the head as he loudly says "if you knew then why the hell didn't you tell us before?" Jimin laughs as he responds "I’m sorry Mr IQ of 148, I thought you would be smart enough to know about this" and any remaining tension in the room disappears as everyone amusedly watches the two laughing as they throw around stupid insults.

It's almost closing time by the time the group starts deciding to head off, the boys having easily allowed Jungkook and Taehyung to join into their conversations and joking around. You add a comment or two at times, but you're quite happy to just watch as they all chat together excitedly, Taehyung adding even more energy to the group. Taehyung and Jungkook are the first to go, the two of them pulling you into quick hugs before they decide to head up to their shared apartment, both tired from work and hanging out with such a lively group. As soon as they've left the cafe, Jimin decisively says "I like him" and you give him a confused look as you say "who? Taehyung?" Jimin gives you a look as if to say 'obviously' before continuing "he's really fun, I think I’m already starting to crush on him". You laugh as Hobi starts cooing at Jimin's crush and you're surprised when Namjoon speaks up, his voice low as he says "I could find myself liking them both, maybe, I already have one kid to deal with". Jimin turns to glare at Namjoon at that and you find yourself watching the boys fondly, barely noticing Jin moving over to you, so you're surprised as you’re pulled into a back hug. Jin leans his head on your shoulder, arms wrapped around your waist, as he softly says "we've really found something special, huh?" and you just nod in response, a smile on your face. Jin kisses your cheek softly before adding "even so, I think there's space for the two boys, don't you?" as he somehow pulls you even closer to him. You hum in response, leaning your head against Jin's chest, before replying "yeah, but I think we all need some time. Everything with the other's happened so fast". Jin just nods at that and you're about to speak again when Jimin starts whining that you're hogging all of Jin's hugs. You laugh as you let Jin let go of you and watch him move over to Jimin, reaching a hand out to him as he says "well then how about we go cuddle in my apartment then?" Jimin's face flushes but he still takes Jin's hand and allows himself to be pulled to the door, calling out a quick goodbye as they leave. Hobi leaves soon afterwards, telling you he has an early start tomorrow and giving you and Namjoon quick kisses goodbye. You smile as you watch him leave before taking a seat next to Namjoon and resting your head on his shoulder, Namjoon bringing an arm up to wrap around your waist. You lean further into Namjoon, exhausted from a day of worrying but you can't help but smile at the result of the day. Namjoon pokes your cheek lightly as he says "what are you smiling about, huh?" and you giggle at the feeling. You look up at him as you respond "do you really think you can end up liking them Joonie?" and Namjoon turns to face you as you speak. He brings a hand up to caress your cheek as you wait for him to respond and he finally says "of course, especially if it means I get to see you and the boys happy". You grin and say "I’m already happy Joon, I have been since the moment you came into the cafe, and with each of the boys joining I just kept getting happier". Namjoon just kisses you softly, mumbling "you're so adorable" against your lips, before pulling you into a tight hug.

It's a few days later when you see Taehyung again, the cafe having just quietened down after the morning rush. You look up when you hear the cafe bell to see him standing in the doorway dressed in a grey suit with a bow tie, looking smarter than you'd seen him dressed before. You raise an eyebrow at his outfit but Taehyung doesn't seem to notice your curiosity and moves over to BamBam to order a drink. You watch as he takes a seat at the counter after paying and pulls out a notebook that he starts scribbling in, moving to start making his drink for him. He seems to be so immersed in his writing that he doesn't notice you in front of him with his drink until you cough and say "uh Taehyung, I have your drink". He looks up surprised before a smile appears on his face and he takes the drink with a quiet thank you. You watch amused from where you're making a customer’s drink, not used to seeing Taehyung as anything other than incredibly energetic, his now serious attitude seeming so surreal. Eventually Taehyung stops writing in the notebook and you move forwards to clean away the empty cup in front of him. You glance at the notebook as you pick up the cup and Taehyung, seemingly following your gaze, says "oh, this is for my work, all my notes and stuff". You look up at Taehyung in surprise, not realising how obvious you'd been, and say "what do you do for your work? I mean you're dressed so smartly". Taehyung grins as he says "I’m a Private Investigator, I’m self-employed so I can pretty much do my work anywhere I like. I had a meeting with a client today, hence the smart clothing" and starts to tidy up the paper starting to fall out of his notebook. You smile at that and respond "is that how you met Jungkook? A Police Officer and a Private Investigator, it’s kinda cliche don't you think?" Taehyung laughs at that and says "I guess so, but I’m happy with Kookie so I can't really complain, plus who doesn't love a little cliche". You grin as you say "I guess I’m pretty cliche with this coffee shop romance thing I’ve got going on" and you find yourself thinking about how cute Taehyung is when he laughs in response. His expression grows serious again though and he leans forward, practically whispering "y'know Jungkook and I really do want to be with you guys, how long are you going to make us wait?" You pull back from him, his deep husky voice making you all flustered, and you run a hand through your hair as you whine out "Taehyung, stop doing that". Taehyung's grin returns as he lets out a loud laugh and just responds "call me Tae, Taehyung just sounds so formal now". You quietly mutter out "Tae", testing out the new name before looking back at Tae who's smirking. You raise an eyebrow at him and he just says "I like hearing you say my name", earning a smack to his arm from you as you frustratedly groan out "for god's sake Tae".

Taehyung decides to do the rest of his written work in the cafe, occasionally chatting with you when you aren't busy serving customers. By the time Namjoon and Jimin come in after the lunch time rush, you're leaning on the counter in front of Tae, giggling loudly at a story he's telling you about Jungkook. You hardly notice the two boys until they sit down next to Tae after paying for their drinks. You quickly straighten up to go to make their drinks but BamBam just squeezes your arm as he moves past, quietly telling you he'll make them. You turn back to the grinning boys and Jimin places an arm over Taehyung's shoulders as he says "you guys looked like you were having fun". You just sigh in response, watching Namjoon smirk before he says "you didn't even notice your own boyfriend’s y/n, aren't you ashamed?" You flick his forehead as you say "stop trying to guilt trip me for talking to Tae, you guys are practically in love with him and Jungkook". Taehyung starts cooing at the blushes on the boys faces and you laugh as he says "well I’m flattered but I hardly know you guys”. Ten minutes later, when you're serving a customer, Jungkook arrives at the cafe and a grin appears on his face when he sees Taehyung chatting happily with Namjoon and Jimin. You wave at Jungkook as he moves to sit by Tae, waving back at you before giving Taehyung a quick kiss. The four boys easily fall into conversation and you busy yourself making the customers drink as you fondly watch the boys. You're just giving the girl her drink when you notice Taehyung pulling Jimin into a kiss, almost dropping the drink in shock, grateful that the girl had already gotten a tight grip on the mug. You apologise to her quietly before moving over to the boys and just quietly saying "what's even happening?" as Taehyung pulls away from a blushing Jimin. Jungkook grins at you as he says "looks like my boyfriend's taking a shine to one of yours y/n" and you just blink at him, never expecting to hear that sentence in your life. Tae just laughs at your expression before saying "I don't like waiting, thought I’d take things into my own hands, you guys don't have a problem with me kissing Jimin do you?" You glance at Namjoon who's smiling softly before saying "I guess not, Jimin doesn't seem to mind either" causing Jimin to yell out "y/n!" before covering his face with hands.

Over the next month, Jungkook and Taehyung seem to successfully worm their way into your lives. You know they've gotten pretty close with the boys, even hanging out with them outside of the cafe sometimes, something you don't get to do much with the hours you work. The both of them had actually asked your permission to kiss the boys, not wanting to overstep boundaries, and you had happily told them to go ahead. You know you like Taehyung and Jungkook, but after all the confusion with Jungkook and how fast you'd gotten with your boys, you just wanted to take your time introducing them both into the relationship. They both seem to respect that but are equally impatient, not wasting their time in getting to know the others and basically start dating them. That doesn't mean you're left out though, you have plenty of affectionate moments with Tae and Jungkook over the time, getting more comfortable around them the more time you spend with them. You had several talks with your boyfriends as they tried to convince you to start dating Taehyung and Jungkook but you just kept telling them you weren't ready yet. Whilst Namjoon and Jin seemed to understand and stopped attempting to persuade you, Hobi and Jimin acted like it was there mission to get you to date the boys, ignoring your constant protests.

One day, you've just finished locking up the cafe, when someone taps you on the shoulder. You spin round and you're greeted by Taehyung and Jungkook, the two of them grinning at you like overly excited children. You start to ask them what they're doing here but Jungkook's grabs your wrist and starts pulling you towards the lift, the both of them ignoring your confused questions. It's not until the lifts started moving up that Jungkook drops your wrist and says "we never get to spend alone time with you so we figured we'd just have to drag you along to our apartment". You must look surprised at that because Taehyung looks unsure and quietly says "that's only if you want to of course, you don't have to, but we just thought maybe we could have a film night or something". A soft smile settles on your face as you pull Tae into a hug and say "of course I want to, I’m sorry I’m usually too busy to see you outside of the cafe". When you get to their apartment, Jungkook unlocks the door and ushers you in, and you're surprised by how cosy and clean it looks. You don't know what you were expecting but considering how energetic the two boys are, you figure they'd be kind of messy people. Taehyung laughs at your expression, kicking the door closed behind him, before grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the couch. You allow yourself to be pulled onto the couch, Taehyung pulling you close to his side as he cuddles into you. Jungkook just smirks at the two of you before heading through a doorway and you bring your attention back to Tae who's babbling about movies he wants to watch. Eventually he decides to put on The Avengers: Age of Ultron before settling back by your side, his head falling onto your shoulder as he determinedly intertwines his fingers with yours. You laugh at his cuddly nature, letting yourself relax next to him, not having cuddled anyone recently because you've even been too busy to see your boyfriends outside of the cafe. Jungkook enters the room just as the film's starting, placing a bowl of popcorn on Taehyung's lap before curling up on the couch, his head on your lap. You bring your free hand up to play with Jungkook's hair and sigh contentedly at the affectionate scene between you and the two boys. You allow yourself to relax and watch the film, giggling at how involved the boys get into the film, shouting loudly at scenes and getting all fidgety during tense moments. You find yourself almost forgetting the boys are there as you relax into their touch further and allow yourself to enjoy the film, not having relaxed properly for about a month. 

You're startled out of your relaxed state however when you feel warm air against the side of your neck before Tae presses a gentle kiss against the same spot. You jump at the contact, Jungkook turning to look up at you, and you stare at Taehyung who's grinning at you cheekily. He brings a hand up to your cheek and you start to lean into his touch, your eyes fluttering shut. You feel Tae's breath against your lips and you try to keep calm at what's happening, but your eyes fly open as you hear your phone start ringing. You quickly pull back from Tae who's just smirking, and fumble trying to get your phone out of your pocket, quickly answering it once you do. The sound of BamBam's voice brings you back to the moment and you quickly start answering him, realising you'd be silent so far. You can hear Jungkook and Taehyung giggling together but you just ignore them as you tell BamBam to get some rest and of course he can miss work if he's ill. After a couple more reassurances towards BamBam, you hang up and glance at the time on your phone, quickly sitting up straight when you notice it's almost midnight. Jungkook sits up; looking at you sleepy and confused and you have to fight the urge to coo at how adorable he looks. Instead you start explaining that you need to head home to the boys and after brushing off their insistence that you stay the night, they finally both pull you into hugs and walk you to their door. Tae gives you a quick kiss on the cheek as he mumbles something about missed opportunities and you just laugh in response, ruffling his hair before heading out the apartment.

The next day you're exhausted from a long day which was understaffed, due to BamBam being ill, and it's the final hour before closing time. You're alone again, Yugyeom having finally gone home after you practically pushed him out of the door, and there are no customers. You're just cleaning the customer side of the counters when you hear the bell above the door ring and you turn around to see Jungkook standing in the doorway. You're hit by a feeling of Deja Vu as you notice the expression on Jungkook’s face as he starts walking towards you, feeling that same unsettling feeling as before. Just like the first time, Jungkook places his hands on the counter either side of you and this time you don't try to shrink away from his touch, leaning into him as he towers over you. You place a hand on his waist and he lets out a low sound which almost sounds like a growl, something flashing in his eyes before he backs you up against the counter even more. His eyes flicker to your lips before he says "I don't like waiting, neither does Tae, are you going to keep making us wait y/n?" and you just swallow on hearing the deepness of his voice. On hearing your silence, Jungkook's eyes flick back up to yours and he says "well?" as he narrows his eyes, almost challenging you not to answer. You take a deep breath before quietly breathing out "no" and excitement fills Jungkook's eyes for a second before his intimidating expression returns. He practically growls out "that's what I thought" before finally pressing his lips against yours and you let yourself melt into the kiss, moving your arms up to wrap them around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook's hands move to your waist and somehow quickly pull you even closer to him, deepening the kiss when you gasp a little in response to the quick movement. Eventually the two of you pull away, practically gasping for air, and Jungkook pulls you into a tight hug as he rubs a hand over your back. He quietly says "you look exhausted y/n" and you let out a little laugh as you relax more into his touch, quietly responding "that's because I am Kook". Jungkook laughs breathily before saying "does this mean you finally want to be my girlfriend?" and you smile tiredly before saying "sure Kookie, I don't want to wait anymore either". Jungkook just laughs loudly at that before he excitedly starts talking about he can't wait to tell the others, his arms wrapping around your waist as he feels you tiredly lean into him more. Jungkook convinces you to let him drive you home because you're so tired and it really only takes a few pleas from him, and another kiss, for you to give in, finally letting him lead you out of the cafe.

The day after Jungkook's visit is pretty interesting, the boys are all incredibly excited that you finally let Jungkook become your boyfriend and they seem to be way more affectionate than usual. You're worried it might scare some customers off, but the majority of them seem to find it amusing, and the fact it puts you in such a good mood seems to help business as well. You're surprised when Taehyung doesn't come in at all during the day, used to his loud chatting whilst you work behind the counter and he works on cases, but you figure he's probably out on a case. Later in the day, you're just locking up the cafe with Yugyeom when you hear him say "Taehyung? What are you doing here?" You spin round at that and your eyes meet Tae's, his expression unreadable as he stares at you, making you back up slightly under the intensity of his stare. Yugyeom coughs awkwardly before quietly saying he'll see you tomorrow and you give him a little wave before your eyes meet Taehyung's again. After it becomes apparent he's not going to say anything, you take a cautious step forward and say "Tae, are you okay?" He takes a step forwards as he quietly says "I’m not happy y/n, not happy at all" and his unreadable expression melts as he gives you a sad smile. You reach out a hand to gently touch Tae's wrist and say "what's wrong Tae? You're worrying me" and Tae seems to lean into your touch. He glances down at your hand as he says "I’m sad because you kissed Jungkook" and he holds your hand in his as you breath out "oh, Tae, I -". Taehyung just keeps talking over you though, quietly saying "I’m sad because you kissed Jungkook, and I wasn't there so you could kiss me too" and then he looks back up at you with a cheeky smile. You blink at him frozen, trying to figure out if you'd heard him right, before loudly saying "yah, Taehyung, you had me so worried". Taehyung pouts when you pull your hand away from him and says "but y/n, Jungkook's your boyfriend and I’m not, that actually makes me sad". You sigh, not being able to ignore his pout, and move closer to him, lifting his chin up with your finger. You look into Tae's eyes for a moment before kissing his pout quickly, pulling away almost instantly as you say "I want you to be my boyfriend Tae, you know that". Tae grins widely at that and then he's kissing you again, his hands on your hips as he pulls you close to him. You're surprised when he nips at your bottom lip, mouth opening in a gasp which allows him to slip his tongue into your mouth. Tae's tongue alone makes you forget how innocent the boy usually is and when he pulls away smirking, you're gasping for air, much like you had been after your kiss with Jungkook.

Your eyes meet Taehyung's, he raises an eyebrow at you, and all you say is "you and Jungkook must have the best make out sessions, honestly how can you both kiss so well?" Taehyung breaks into a fit of giggles at that, his usual childish innocence returning as he clings to you for support. You laugh as you wrap an arm around his waist to support him and say "come on babe, it wasn't that funny". Taehyung looks back up at that, smiling and mouthing the word babe to himself before he says "you really want me to be your boyfriend? I mean you already have the others, I’m not as great as them". You're smile softens at that and you quickly kiss Tae again before saying "of course I do Tae, I may have the others but that doesn't make me want you any less, you're just as great as them I promise". Taehyung looks at you with wide eyes as he breathes out "really?" and you giggle before responding "there's no one quite like you Tae". Tae practically jumps onto you as he pulls you into a hug and you find yourself grinning happily, not quite believing how lucky you are to have found amazing boyfriends who care about you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, this wasn't my best chapter so I appreciate any feedback I can get.  
> Also can we just talk about Yoongi's mixtape because it's so so good ohmygod


	9. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriends meet the missing piece to your relationship, but of course it isn't without your lives being messed up on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is my longest chapter so far and it took me ages to write it. I don't know if it's any good but I really hope you guys will like it. It's kind of a slow build so please be patient. Sorry for making you wait for the chapter!

As much as you're happy being in a relationship with 6 amazing guys, it's really starting to put a strain on you mentally. It's not their fault, you just work so many hours and the more time they all spend together outside of the cafe, the more left out you feel. You know you're being selfish really, especially because you love seeing the boys happy together, but you hate how lonely you feel whenever you hear their stories together, wishing you'd been with them. So you eventually decide to hire an assistant manager, which is an incredibly difficult decision considering how protective you are of the cafe, but you know it's necessary. So, much to the disappointment of BamBam and Yugyeom who don't want anything to change, you put up a poster advertising the new job position in the cafe window. When Jimin gets to the front of the line during morning rush hour, he instantly starts questioning you about it. He whines out "but you won't be in the cafe as often then, I won't get to see you" and you laugh as you respond "I’m doing it so I can spend more time with you all outside of the cafe, dumbass". Jimin grins at that, ignoring your playful insult and pulling you into a quick kiss, before moving to go and collect his drink and stop holding up the queue. Throughout the day you get the same questions from the rest of your boyfriends (aside from Namjoon who just grins and orders his usual drink), and pretty much the same reaction as well when you tell them your reasons. Taehyung's reaction makes you laugh the most though; you're in the middle of making a drink when he storms into the cafe dramatically. He stares at you as you pass the drink to the customer, waiting until you turn to him and say "yes Tae?" His eyes narrow accusingly and he loudly says "what's that?" as he points at the poster in the window. You laugh as you glance at the poster before looking back at Tae and saying "I think you know what it is, babe". Taehyung frowns at that and he sighs exasperatedly before saying "yes but why? Don’t you want to see us at the cafe anymore?" You move to lean against the counter in front of Tae, pointing to a seat which he reluctantly sits down on. You poke Taehyung on the nose lightly before smiling and saying "no, no I don't". Tae visibly deflates at that and he looks like a kicked puppy as he says "why? Do you not like me anymore?" You bring your hands up to cup Tae's cheeks, smiling softly as you say "Tae I don't want to see you guys in the cafe anymore because I want to have the time to see you outside of where I work". 

Taehyung just blinks at you for a moment before he scowls as says "that was mean y/n, why would you do that?" but he doesn't pull away from your hold. You just laugh, kissing the tip of Tae's nose before saying "that's payback for you doing the same thing after my kiss with Jungkook". Taehyung pouts, starting to whine about how that's hardly the same, but he shuts up the moment you press a kiss to his lips, leaning into your touch more. When you pull back from the kiss, Tae pouts again and he starts loudly telling you about how he's going to tell on you to Jin. You just laugh, moving away to serve customers as you call back "you deserved it love, plus Jin would never get angry at me". Taehyung mumbles something about favouritism before pulling out his phone; starting to complain to Jungkook about how mean you are, scowling further when Jungkook just laughs in response on the other end of the line, loud enough that you can hear it even from where you're standing.

A few days later, you're just finishing up the last interview with a very happy guy called Choi Youngjae. You laugh at how excited he gets when you tell him he's got the job at the end of his interview, you'd think he wasn't qualified from his nature if his résumé didn't say otherwise. You walk Youngjae out of the cafe, telling him what time to come in tomorrow for training, and turn back around to be greeted by BamBam and Yugyeom staring at you. They start following you around the cafe, loudly insisting that the cafe doesn't need another employee and you're glad the cafe is empty for once, not wanting the two of them to scare off customers. It's just after the lunch time rush hour so the cafe stays quiet, giving the boys further opportunity to complain to you. You're usually quite a calm person but the boys are really getting to you today, plus you’re tired from all the interviews you've been doing the past few days, so you spin around to face them. The boys stop at your sudden movement and the look on your face, suddenly looking uncertain, and you loudly say "this cafe is having a new employee because believe it or not, I actually want to have a life outside of this place. Youngjae is extremely qualified and will give us the extra help we all need. The change is hard for me too, but it's needed so I want you to welcome Youngjae, okay?" The two boys nod quickly before shuffling away and you deflate, already feeling guilty for your outburst. A hand reaches out for your wrist a moment later and you quickly look up to find it belongs to Namjoon, who you hadn’t even notice come in, letting him lead you out from behind the counter. He pulls you into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on your back as he sways you slightly, trying to get you to relax. His voice is quiet as he says "when were you going to tell us you aren't coping, huh?" and you feel tears start to well up in your eyes at his words. You grip the front of his shirt as you sniffle and quietly say "I miss you guys". Namjoon pulls back to look into your eyes as he softly says "we're right here, we always are y/n" and he frowns a little when you shake your head in response. Your grip on his shirt tightens as you say "you guys spend all this time together whilst I’m stuck behind the counter, do you even remember the last time you saw me outside of the cafe?" Tears are falling down your cheeks now and you’re starting to feel guilty for not even talking to your boyfriend’s about how you’re feeling. Namjoon just pulls you back into a hug before saying "as soon as you're new employee settles in, I’m going to take you for a day out, make up for all our lost time". You just nod in response, wiping the tears from your eyes and smiling into the soft kiss Namjoon presses against your lips, muttering out a quiet "thank you Joon".

Youngjae settles in very quickly and he seems completely fine with your polyamorous relationship, quickly becoming friends with your boyfriends that he’s met. The two of you work out a schedule which works well as it allows Youngjae to carry on his studies, and gives you time off so you can hang out with your boyfriends. Saturday's all four of you work as it's the busiest day and you get one day off a week as well as two half days. Yugyeom and BamBam are reluctant to welcome Youngjae at first, but his sunshine personality has them quickly giving in, and soon the three of them are getting along great. One Saturday, a few weeks into Youngjae joining the cafe, the four of you are relaxing and chatting after a very busy day, only an hour left till closing time. You're leaning on Youngjae, listening to Yugyeom and BamBam's excited chatter, when Youngjae seems to perk up and says "oh y/n, I meant to tell you". You raise an eyebrow at him and he just grins as he says "we have a new regular; he's actually already been getting to know Jungkook". You turn to look at Youngjae at this, surprised that you haven't seen the new regular around, and a little peeved that Jungkook hasn't told you about him either. You're about to ask how you haven't seen him around, but Youngjae seems to be able to read you easily, quickly answering "he only comes in when I’m working, it's strange really. Must be a coincidence, I mean I still haven't met all of your boyfriends due to the schedule". You stop to think for a moment, Yugyeom and BamBam curiously watching the exchange, and then you mumble out "I know this seems silly but uh can we swap one of our shifts just for once? I'm just curious to see who Jungkook's talking to". Youngjae grins in response, telling you of course but he's quickly interrupted by the two boys laughing and teasing you. You know it's kinda stupid that you feel the need to meet this new regular but you convince yourself that it's just because the cafe manager should know who all their regulars are. A few days later, you grin at Youngjae as you take on his usual afternoon shift, thanking him again for taking your morning shift as he’s heading out the staff room. You settle into usual routine, having no trouble falling back into the routine of a Wednesday afternoon shift after weeks of only doing the morning shift. You're just putting a customer’s money into the till, the customer already having moved off to the drink pick up area, when you hear someone clear their throat. You look up and standing in front of you is a man with fluffy blonde hair, a confused look on his face as he stares at you that makes him look adorable. You smile at him but the man's face falls into a frown as he says "you aren't Youngjae" and you notice his eyes flickering to look behind you for Youngjae. 

Attempting to ignore the frown sent your way, you keep smiling and say "oh no, I’m the manager y/n, Youngjae and I swapped shifts today" and you hold out a hand to the man. He glances at the hand before ignoring it and instead saying "well, Youngjae knows how to make my drink perfectly, I doubt you'll be able to do the same". Your smile falters as you pull your hand back, you feel yourself starting to tense up and you take a breath before saying "I’m sure I can try to, Sir. What's your drink order?" The man gives you a doubtful look before sighing and saying "Chai tea latte, 3 Pump, skim milk, lite water, no foam, extra hot". You raise an eyebrow at the man but put the order through anyway and take the exact change he practically shoves at you. You force a smile back on your face as you say "if you'd like to take a seat, Sir. I'll bring over your drink when it's made" and the man just nods at you before moving away from the till. You smirk to yourself because the grumpy man might have a complicated order, but you've had worse, so you're sure you can make the drink to the man's standards. It really doesn't take you very long to get the drink made perfectly, and the whole time you're just thinking about whatever's got this man acting so grumpy. Satisfied with the drink you've made, you make your way over to where the man's sitting at the counter, sliding the drink in front of him quietly. The man looks up from his phone, staring at you for a second before muttering a quiet "thanks". You figure that's the best you're going to get so you just nod and move away to help Yugyeom put cakes in the display case, keeping an eye on the man at the counter. The man eyes the drink for a moment, almost as if he's expecting it to bite, before finally lifting the cup up to his lips. His eyes flutter shut as he goes to take a sip but they're opening again just as quickly as soon as he does so. You and Yugyeom are both watching the man at this point and identical smirks appear on your faces as the man actually smiles slightly and starts drinking his drink happily. His eyes travel over to your direction so you quickly turn back to putting the cakes in the display case, trying not to give in to the giggles you can hear from Yugyeom. 

You let the man finish his drink as you go about your work, finally moving back over to him when the cup's been empty for a few minutes. You smile at the man again as you reach for the cup, your fingers fiddling with it as you say "so Sir, how did I do?" You aren't sure what you were expecting but it certainly wasn't for the man to start grinning widely at you as he says "that was even better than Youngjae's". You just stare at the man for a moment, your mind instantly filling with thoughts of just how cute he looks when he smiles like that. You're only broken out of your trance when the man quietly says "hey, uh, sorry for doubting you" and a softer smile appears on his face. You grin back it him as you reply "it’s okay, Sir. We've not met before so I understand your hesitation". The man seems to be considering something for a moment before his eyes meet yours again and he says "Min Yoongi". You give him a confused look as you blurt out "huh?" and the man lets out a sound that could be a laugh before saying "my name's Min Yoongi, but please call me Yoongi". A grin breaks out on your face again as he says "you said your name is y/n, right?" and you quickly nod in reply, still surprised by the sudden change of attitude from the man. You're about to talk again when you hear a familiar voice call out "Yoongi!" and you look up to see Jungkook heading in your direction, a smile on his face. Yoongi turns to face Jungkook, a fond smile appearing on his face as he says "hey kid". Jungkook pouts at that, starting to whine to Yoongi that he isn't a kid, and you can't help the smile that makes its way on your face as you watch your adorable boyfriend. Jungkook seems to notice you properly when you giggle at one of Yoongi's comebacks to Jungkook's complaints, turning to you with a pout. You poke his pout gently before saying "Kookie, if you don't want to be seen as a kid then you should stop pouting", a fond look on your face. Jungkook huffs at your comment before saying "y/n, you're meant to be on my side, you don't even know Yoongi!" and you laugh a little at his almost tantrum. You let a serious look fall onto your face straight after though and Jungkook visibly tenses up, waiting for you to speak up. You lean forwards slightly as you say "Jungkook, why didn't you tell me about the new regular? From what I’ve heard, the two of you are quite well acquaintanced" and Jungkook's head instantly drops down like a scolded child. Yoongi watches the two of you with a raised eyebrow as Jungkook whines out "babe, can't we talk about this later?" dragging out the word babe. You sigh out a "fine" before reaching up to ruffle Jungkook's hair and saying "you're so cute, Kookie". Jungkook protests but still leans into your touch, clearly a little disappointed when you pull your hand away. You glance at Yoongi who's clearly very confused before saying "you want your usual drink, Kook?" and you look back at him in time to catch him nod before he shoves the money towards you. You move away from the two men to make Jungkook's drink, watching from the corner of your eye as Jungkook settles down next to Yoongi and starts talking animatedly, Yoongi listening with an amused look on his face. You bring the drink over once it's made, sliding it in front of Jungkook who seems to be hanging onto every word coming out of Yoongi's mouth, barely noticing your presence. You just let out a laugh at this and make your way over to Yugyeom at the tills, the younger boy slinging an arm around your shoulder as he says "looks like your boyfriend has found a new crush". Yugyeom seems to be looking at you sympathetically but you just smile in response and say "well, as long as he's happy, I can't complain", leaning into Yugyeom's side. 

You've just finished serving a group of girls when you notice Jungkook trying to catch your attention, grinning at you when your eyes meet his. You head over to your excitable boyfriend, Yoongi looking unamused at the way Jungkook's leaning into his side as he waits for you. Stopping in front of the two men, a soft smile appears on your face as you say "yes, Kookie? What's up?" He sits up straight as you speak, a grin on his face, and quickly responds "I have to head back to work, I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left". You smile at that, watching as Jungkook gives Yoongi a quick hug, and then Jungkook stands up and kisses you quickly over the counter. You smile into the kiss, calling out "bye Kook, have a good shift" when he pulls away and head's for the cafe door. You only realise Yoongi's staring at you when you look down to pick up Jungkook's empty mug, feeling a strong gaze aimed at you. You slowly turn to look at Yoongi and when you're met by his confused stare, you shift uncomfortably on the spot before finally saying "what?” Yoongi doesn't break his stare as he says "what was that? Why did he kiss you?" and you can't quite figure out what emotion is starting to appear in his eyes. You relax on hearing Yoongi's question, letting out a small chuckle before saying "oh yeah, Jungkook's my boyfriend, I figured he would have mentioned it to you". You mentally note that that probably means Yoongi has no idea about the type of relationship you and Jungkook have and start to zone out. You're brought back to the present when you hear Yoongi say "huh" before he drops his insistent gaze and continues quietly "should've known he wouldn't be single". A soft smile settles on your lips and your about to say something but Yoongi's grumpy expression appears back on his face and you find yourself shutting your mouth again. You start to move away to wash Jungkook's mug when you hear Yoongi say "thanks for the drink, hopefully I’ll see you around?" and you just nod in response to his question. Yoongi gives you a small smile before the grumpy expression returns and he slides off his seat, turning away and heading for the door. You stand frozen, watching him leave the cafe, before finally shaking yourself out of it and heading off to wash the mug still tightly gripped in your hand.

You aren't expecting to see Yoongi again once you go back to your usual work schedule, figuring he'd just stick to the usual times he comes into the cafe. You've almost forgotten about him after weeks of not seeing him, only hearing of him from Jungkook and now also Hobi, who'd met him when he was meeting Jungkook in the cafe one afternoon. It's a quiet afternoon in the cafe when you next see Yoongi, you're washing a plate when you hear the cafe bell go and you half twist your body to see who's entered. The moment you see Yoongi, you rush to dry your hands, a grin on your face as you make your way over to the till. He looks as grumpy as ever but your smile doesn't falter as you say "Yoongi, it's nice to see you again, what can I get you?" He recites his complicated order, a small smile appearing on his face as he adds a quiet "please", his grumpiness melting away a little. Your grin softens to a smaller smile as you tell him the price and reach out to take the money he's holding, giggling a little when he pulls his hand away the moment it touches yours. You move away to make his drink, putting as much effort in as before, not wanting to disappoint this grumpy man. You glance at Yoongi every now and again as you make the drink, watching him take a seat and noticing how his eyes keep flickering around the cafe. You walk towards Yoongi slowly, noticing his nervous behaviour and not wanting to add to it. You place his drink in front of him, smiling at him softly, humour in your voice as you say "I hope this is up to your standards". Yoongi huffs out a small laugh at that before bringing the mug up to his lips and talking a sip, ignoring your comment that it will be hot. You watch a content look appear on his face as he places the mug back down and finally looks at you. You smile at him, aware that he wants to say something, and wait patiently until he finally mumbles out "why are you alone behind the counter?" You lean against the counter as you softly say "well it's quiet in the cafe anyway, but Yugyeom's in the kitchen and BamBam and Youngjae don't work this shift". Yoongi just nods in response, his head drooping forwards a bit afterwards in a way that shows his tiredness, and takes another sip of his drink. 

You tap your fingers against the counter as you try to think of a conversation topic, slightly zoned out until a hand is placed on top of yours to stop the tapping. Your eyes snap up to meet Yoongi's and he quickly retreats his hand, head down again as he mumbles out "sorry, I just needed you to stop tapping". You instantly say "no no, it's fine, don't apologise", trying to reassure Yoongi who just looks more tired than grumpy at this point. There's an awkward silence that follows so you softly clear your throat before saying "you want to hear a funny story about Jungkook?" Yoongi looks up at that, an almost cheeky smile on his face as he nods and you can't help but grin in response. You start telling Yoongi about the way you met Jungkook, enjoying the small laughs you get from Yoongi in response to your dramatic storytelling. Conversation seems to flow easily from there and Yoongi seems to relax a little, even starting to tell you a little about himself through some stories he tells. He's in the middle of telling you about his older brother when you hear a loud crash from the kitchen, Yoongi's voice cutting off quickly. You start to move towards the kitchen but, on hearing Yugyeom call out "everything's okay, I’m okay", you stop and just exasperatedly say "this guy, I swear". You turn back to Yoongi, shock evident on your face as you notice that he's no longer in his seat, standing back from the counter as he stares towards the kitchen. You softly call out "Yoongi" and when he doesn't seem to respond, you move out from behind the counter, making your way over to the man who seems to be shaking slightly. You cautiously reach out a hand to touch Yoongi's arm and he flinches away, his eyes finally falling on you. You bring your hands up as you say "hey, it's okay, it's just me" and Yoongi seems to move slightly closer, shaking still. You step a little closer as you softly say "are you okay?" and reach forward to touch his hand gently. This time Yoongi doesn't flinch away and lets you slowly intertwine his fingers with yours, letting out shaky breaths as he attempts to calm himself. He lets you lead him back to his seat and you rub your hand up and down his arm soothingly, quietly mumbling reassurances to him that he's okay. When Yoongi's stops shaking, he seems to realise where he is again and quickly moves off his seat. You watch him confused as his face slips back into his usual grumpy expression and he mumbles out "i have to go" before rushing out the cafe. You sit there frozen, staring at the cafe door, before you hear Yugyeom say "y/n, are you okay?" and you quickly turn to him, forcing a smile onto your face. 

When Jimin comes in late that evening, clearly exhausted from work, he's quick to notice something's up. He asks Yugyeom to make his drink as he makes you come around to the front of the counter and pulls you into the seat next to his. He leans his head on your shoulder as he whines out "y/n, I’m tired" and he lets out a hum of approval when you bring up a hand to play with his hair. After a few moments of silence, Jimin reaches for your free hand and softly says "what's wrong, babe?" as he intertwines your fingers with his. You lean into Jimin more as you mumble out "I’m okay, just had a stressful experience with a customer earlier. Are you okay, love?" Jimin huffs in frustration at you avoiding his question but still responds "I’m just sleepy, it's been a long day, but at least I have a day off tomorrow". You turn to face Jimin at his words, ignoring his complaints about you moving, and nudge him to face you too. He looks at you, pouting like a child, and you lean forwards to kiss him quickly before saying "drink your drink; it'll help wake you up". Jimin finally notices the drink Yugyeom's placed beside him and you and Yugyeom share a smirk at Jimin's obliviousness. You watch as Jimin takes a sip and smiles, clearly needing the coffee after his long day working. He finishes his drink pretty quickly before he turns back to face you, rubbing his eyes like a tired child as he says "I want cuddles". You laugh at how cute Jimin gets when he's tired but still hold out your arms, letting him collapse forwards against your body. Jimin sleepily mumbles about his day to you as you rub circles into his back, needing the hug just as much as Jimin. After a while, Jimin's voice trails off and you softly call out for Yugyeom, the boy quickly moving over to you. You grin at Yugyeom as you say "looks like I’m going to have to drag my boyfriend to his apartment again, can you grab me my bag from the staff room?" You gently wake Jimin up as you wait for Yugyeom to return, Jimin grumbling to you about how mean you are because he was comfy. Once Yugyeom returns, you stand, thank him for the bag and double check he's okay with locking up, before reaching out a hand to your sleepy boyfriend and pulling him up to standing. Jimin mumbles grumpily as you lead him out of the cafe and you have to wrap an arm around his waist when you get into the lift because he looks like he's going to fall asleep standing up. Namjoon, who's working an evening shift today, raises an eyebrow at you but starts taking the lift up to Jimin's floor. He laughs at Jimin's grumpy mumbles before looking at you and saying "you look like you're having a great time, babe". You laugh and say "I don't know, he's kinda cute" before thanking Namjoon when the lift reaches Jimin's floor. Namjoon pulls you into a quick kiss before kissing the top of Jimin's hair and telling him to be good, patting his back as you start to lead Jimin out of the elevator. By the time you're outside Jimin's door, he's dragging behind you, his movements so slow that you just take his keys from him and open the door yourself. You consider just gently pushing Jimin through the door and leaving but you figure he'll probably just sleep on the floor with how tired he is, so you drag him into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

You manage to get Jimin to his bedroom and drag him over to the bed, Jimin not making it easy with how much he's leaning his weight into you. He attempts to just lie down but you shake your head and say "come on, you need to get changed, there's no way you're sleeping in that suit". Jimin flips you off but stands anyway, making his way over to his wardrobe to get some pyjamas out. You sit on the bed as you wait for him to get changed, knowing from the previous times you've had to drag a sleepy Jimin to his apartment, that if you leave now then he'll just sleep in his suit. Jimin falls back on the bed by your side, now topless and wearing pyjama pants but you just shake him and say "Jimin come on, you need to clean your teeth, I swear you're like a child". Jimin groans, rolling off the bed before he drags himself to the bathroom. You check your phone as you wait, quickly replying to Yugyeom's text telling you he's locked up, thanking him for staying behind for you. Jimin shuffles back through the bedroom door, pouting at you as he says "can I sleep now?" Laughing, you stand up off the bed and say "yeah babe, you can sleep", Jimin walking to the bed and practically collapsing on it at your words. You smile, moving to tuck him into bed and kiss him on the forehead, feeling a surge of fondness as you look at your boyfriend who's already falling asleep. You move to walk away but Jimin's hand reaches out for yours and he mumbles out "stay, please", eyes still closed. You sigh and respond "Jimin, I shouldn't, I don't even have any pyjamas", Jimin's eyes opening again sleepily as he hears you speaking. He frowns, his grip on your hand tightening, and says "I know something's wrong and if you go home alone, then you'll stay up thinking about it. I also know you have the day off tomorrow, you can borrow my pyjamas. You can't say no to me now". You stand there shocked for a moment, not realising how well Jimin knew you, before you sigh again and say "fine, but don't go bragging to the other's about this, they'll all pester me to stay the night then". Jimin chuckles at that, knowing you won't really mind if the boys all do want you to stay the night at theirs, and then says "okay, now go get ready for bed so I can sleep". You mumble out "brat" but still move to find some pyjamas you can wear and head to the bathroom, ignoring the cheeky smile Jimin gives you. Once you've gotten ready for bed, you head back into the bedroom, smiling at Jimin who's watching you sleepily. He mumbles out "finally" before patting the bed and you head over to the bed, sliding under the covers. Jimin's quick to pull you closer, resting his head on your chest as he tangles his legs with yours. You laugh quietly, laughing even more when Jimin sleepily brings a finger up to your lips and mumbles "shush, sleep time now". You relax into Jimin's touch, eyes closing as you try to keep your thoughts on your small boyfriend rather than the small grumpy Yoongi at the cafe earlier. Jimin seems to sense your thoughts are drifting because he shifts, head no longer on your chest, causing you to open your eyes. You watch as Jimin shuffles up closer to your face, a sleepy smile on his face, before he says "I can practically hear you thinking y/n, it's keeping me awake". You pout and mumble out a sorry but Jimin just shakes his head and leans down to kiss you softly, clearly trying to distract you. When Jimin leans back to look at you again, he smiles his eye smile and says "let's sleep now". You just nod, letting Jimin pull you so your heads now on his chest, your eyes slowly dropping shut as Jimin rubs circles into your side. Jimin's movements still a few moments afterwards, his soft breathing proving that he's fallen asleep and you let the soft rise and fall of his chest soothe you to sleep.

You still find yourself worrying about Yoongi a few days later though and a week goes by of you not seeing him. You know he's still coming to the cafe, hearing stories from both Youngjae and Jungkook who have no clue about your worrying. It's two weeks after Yoongi's visit that you see him again, the man looking incredibly vulnerable as he approaches you timidly just after the morning rush hour. You smile softly at him, gesturing to a seat as you say "take a seat, I'll make you a drink, it's on the house" and you don't miss the confused expression on his face at your words. By the time you've finished the drink, Yoongi's sitting down, nervously fiddling with a coffee stirrer as he watches you. You smile as you slide his drink onto the counter in front of him, not missing how wary he seems around you. You step away from him to clean behind the counter, allowing him time to try his drink and get his head around whatever he clearly wants to say. You're quietly humming along to the radio when you finally hear Yoongi blurt out "why are you acting like I’m normal?" and when you give him a confused look, he continues "I mean, after what happened the other week, why aren't you acting like I’m some weirdo?" You quickly move over to Yoongi as you say "why would I think you're a weirdo? Clearly something's happened in your past to make you react that way. I just wanted you to be okay". Yoongi just stares at you for a few moments, eyes flicking over your face as if he's searching for anything that could show you're lying. Eventually he relaxes, eyes flickering down to his mug as he mumbles out "I'm a Military Officer" and his body seems to tense up again at his words. You aren't really sure how to respond at first, so there's a tense silence before you quietly say "but why are you living here if you're a Military Officer?" Yoongi looks up at you at that, an unreadable expression on his face, and he ruffles a hand through his hair as he says "more specifically I’m a Combat Speciality Officer, I’m on leave right now, I was - uh - struggling too much to work properly". You watch Yoongi's movements as he talks, noticing just how small and vulnerable he seems, before saying "what exactly do you do as a Combat Speciality Officer?" Yoongi gives you a sort of half smile/half grimace before saying "I mainly plan and direct military operations, but I’m also in charge of tanks and other armoured assault vehicles. I'll have to go back soon; I only get leave for so long". You feel yourself tense up at Yoongi's words, not wanting the grumpy man you've grown fond of to go into any situation that's dangerous. Yoongi seems to notice your worry because he reaches out to gently squeeze your shoulder, a soft smile on his face as he says "hey, it’s okay, you don't need to worry about me". A slightly cheeky smile appears on his face as he says "y/n I know I look small and weak but I’m not an Officer for nothing, I can handle myself". You smile slightly at Yoongi's attempts to reassure you, not wanting to dampen the mood anymore as you say "you know what this means, right?" Yoongi cocks his head to the side with a confused expression, looking adorable as he does so, before saying "what?" You force a grin onto your face as you say "it means you have to come and see me as often as possible before you go, I'm going to miss your grumpiness". Yoongi properly laughs at that, and you find yourself thinking it's one of the nicest sounds you've heard, before he says "yeah, okay. I mean where else am I going to get my drink made perfectly". You allow yourself to relax as you and Yoongi slip into easy conversation, but you can't dismiss the worried thoughts that fill your head as Yoongi tells you about his job. 

True to his word, Yoongi starts coming into the cafe most days and you notice him opening up to you more and more each day, clearly feeling more comfortable around you and your boyfriends that he's met. You try not to focus on the looming date that Yoongi has to go back into service, wanting to just enjoy the little time you get to spend around him. You find yourself chatting with Jungkook about Yoongi quite a lot as the date comes closer, it turns out he's an old family friend of Yoongi's and they'd lost contact until they saw each other again in the cafe, so he can empathise with your worries. It's about a week before Yoongi is set to leave, you're chatting with Jin about Yoongi who's somehow pushed his way into your heart, Jin laughing at how you've started crushing on yet another guy. Just as you're whining at Jin and hitting his arm lightly, Yoongi enters the cafe, an amused look on his face when he sees how you're acting. You quickly compose yourself as Yoongi makes his way over to the seat next to Jin, smiling at him as you say "you're usual?" Yoongi nods, pulling money out of his pocket and passing over the exact change before starting up a conversation with Jin. Surprisingly, Yoongi's met most of your boyfriend's during the shifts you haven't been working, courtesy of Jungkook, so you find it safe to assume that he must know about your relationship, considering your boyfriend's aren't exactly subtle. You make your way back over to Yoongi and Jin once Yoongi's drink is made and easily slot into the conversation they're having, even if it isn't a particularly pleasant one, about war casualties. The whole conversation has you worrying more and kinda wishing you aren't dating a doctor and crushing on a Military Officer, you should've known the two of them together would bring about a conversation like this. Eventually the topic is dropped when Jin finishes his drink, standing and stretching as he says he has to head off to work now. He seems to notice you're kind of tense after the conversation as, instead of just hugging you goodbye like he usually does when you're around customers; he pulls you into a quick kiss. When he leans back, he softly says "let me know if you want to talk" before waving goodbye to Yoongi and heading out of the cafe. You watch him leave before looking back at Yoongi, only to be met with a frown. You tense up under his glare before clearing your throat slightly and saying "uh, so you and Jin seemed to be getting along well". Yoongi scoffs at that, his frown deepening into a scowl before he stands and says "sorry, I don't want to talk to someone who's cheating on their boyfriend". You take a step back at that, not expecting his harsh words or his change in behaviour, and by the time you call out "Yoongi, wait", he's already heading out the cafe door. You don't know when you started crying or why but when BamBam pulls you into a tight hug, you finally notice the wetness on your cheeks. BamBam decides to close the cafe early considering your state and the fact only you and him are working, and any remaining customers are willing to head out early after seeing how upset you are. BamBam convinces you to give him your phone after he's sat you down with a drink and he moves away from you to make a call, talking quietly so you can't overhear him. After a minute or two, he returns your phone to you before reaching up to wipe away your tears, softly reassuring you that everything's going to be okay. All you can do is shake your head and mumble quietly about how stupid you've been, knowing you're not going to get to see Yoongi again now before he leaves probably. 

After about 10 minutes of BamBam listening to your barely coherent upset rambling, there's a loud knock on the cafe door, BamBam rushing to unlock it. You turn to see who's at the door and you manage to catch a glimpse of Jungkook running over to you before you’re pulled into his arms. The moment you feel him holding you close, the tears start up again and you hold onto him tightly. Jungkook just holds you, rubbing circles into your back as he waits for your tears to calm down. Eventually your loud sobs turn into quiet sniffles and Jungkook leans back slightly, hooking a finger under your chin to get you to look up at him. He smiles down at you as he says "BamBam told me what happened, must have been a shock, huh baby?" and you just nod in response, reaching up to wipe away tears with the back of your hand. Jungkook kisses the top of your head softly before he says "I'm going to meet up with Yoongi as soon as possible and explain our relationship to him, don't worry, I’m not going to let him think badly of you". You just nod in response, quietly whispering "thank you" as you lean into his chest, Jungkook smiling as he says "see, there's a solution for everything". Eventually you pull away from Jungkook and actually look at him properly, you notice he's wearing his uniform and say "Kook, were you on break?" Jungkook scratches the back of his neck sheepishly as he says "uh well I actually told work there was an emergency so I could come here", earning a slap on the arm from you. You shake your head at him as you say "idiot, you shouldn't lie to work for me, go back to work right now". Jungkook laughs, hands coming up in defence as he says "okay, okay, I’ll go" but he stops walking when you reach out for his wrist. He turns back, an eyebrow raised, and you pull him into a quick kiss before saying "thank you for lying to work to me, but don't do something that stupid again". Jungkook just grins at you, kissing you again quickly before heading back out the door, calling out "I’ll fix everything y/n, don't worry". 

Each day that goes by, you find yourself getting more and more worried, Jungkook's had to work extra shifts so he's yet to meet up with Yoongi. You've considered swapping shifts with Youngjae again in the hopes of being able to see Yoongi, but finals have just started, and you'd be selfish to change Youngjae's schedule when he's already trying to balance his exams and his current shifts. So you force yourself through each day, aware of how much closer the date he's leaving is, and you can't even find the energy in yourself to hide the way you're feeling from you're worried boyfriend's. The date finally arrives and Hobi's sitting with you in the cafe, you're a customer there today so the two of you are sat at a table in the corner. Hobi had been the only one of your boyfriend's free today and he had decided you shouldn't be alone on your day off when Yoongi was leaving. Hobi's trying to keep you distracted with a story about one of his recent races when your phone starts ringing, noticing Jungkook's name on the screen, you flash Hoseok an apologetic smile before answering the phone. You've barely said hello when Jungkook's loudly saying "y/n, I spoke to Yoongi, he understands now" and you start to smile at his words. Your smile quickly drops though when Jungkook continues "but, he still had to leave, he's already on his flight. I - I'm so sorry y/n". Tears start to prick in your eyes because you never got to say goodbye, but you can't ignore the guilt in Jungkook's voice so you quickly respond "it's okay, Kookie. I know you've been busy, at least he knows about our relationship now". Jungkook doesn't seem to believe you, just responding with a quiet "yeah, I guess, I need to get back to work now" and you can almost see him ruffling his hands through his hair in distress. You let out a sigh before saying "okay babe, come see me soon please. Have a good shift" and Jungkook just mumbles a quick "yeah, okay" in response before hanging up. The moment you pull your phone away from your ear, the tears start falling again and Hoseok's quick to move over to your chair, pulling you up to standing so he can hug you. You cry into his chest as you choke out "he's gone Hobi, we didn't even get to say goodbye" and Hobi mutters soft reassurances to you as he holds you tight. You look up at him and notice tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, your boyfriends having grown as fond of Yoongi as you have. You lean up and press a kiss against his lips, knowing the both of you need each other right now, and Hoseok leans into your touch. When you pull away, the tears have started falling down his cheeks and you reach up to wipe them away as you say "it's okay, will be okay, and we just have to hope he'll be too, right J-Hope?" Hoseok lets out a teary laugh at that and he pulls you into another hug as he says "yeah, we've got to be hopeful, they don't call me J-Hope for nothing".

A month or two goes by and Yoongi's still out in the field, it was hard at first, dealing with the fact he had gone without a goodbye. Your boyfriend's that had met him, Taehyung and Jimin being the only ones who hadn't surprisingly, were just as sad as you and there had been more than a few sessions of moping together in the cafe for the first couple of weeks. Eventually you all settle back into routine, you don't forget about Yoongi, but it's bearable not having him around and you don't find yourself remembering where he is every moment anymore. Life in the cafe seems to go back to normal, Youngjae and BamBam having finished their exams so they're less stressed, and your boyfriend's seem the same as usual when they come in to see you. None of you can deny that there feels like there's something missing from your relationship though, even Jimin and Taehyung agreeing that Yoongi could be the missing piece after hearing all about him from you and your other boyfriend's. It's not like you and your boyfriends are unhappy with each other, but even with 7 of you in the relationship, their still seemed to be space for one more. You're actually having a pretty good day, about three months after Yoongi's left, and you've yet to have any thoughts today about bad situation's Yoongi could be in. You're leaning against the counter talking to Jin when the cafe door flies open, alerting everyone in the cafe, everyone's gazes falling on Jungkook in the doorway. There's a panicked expression on his face and he's breathing hard like he's been running, it worries you enough that you find yourself moving around the counter and rushing over to Jungkook. You pull him into the cafe as you quietly ask him what's wrong, not wanting to give the customers anything more to stare at. It's only when you've seated Jungkook by Jin that he speaks up; blinking away tears as he shakily says "Yoongi was caught in an explosion". The world around you seems to stop and you have to grab onto the counter to steady yourself as you choke out "what? What happened?" Jungkook's on the verge of tears as he shakes his head and says "I don't know, all I know is that he's been transferred over to the hospital in town. Only family can visit, I don't even know how bad he is". You manage to collapse into the chair next to Jungkook, a million questions buzzing through your head as well as the awareness of how fragile Jungkook seems right now. You reach out for Jungkook's hand, squeezing it gently in yours before settling on a question and asking "how did you find out?" Jungkook lets out a shaky breath, gripping onto your hand like he's afraid he'll lose you, and says "his brother text me, I guess Yoongi had told him we'd been hanging out again. His brother thought I should know". A tense silence falls, Jin, Jungkook and yourself just holding onto each other's hands, needing to keep each other together. Jin's the first to break the silence, even though it's clear that he's on the verge of falling apart, he manages to choke out "we have to tell the others". Silence falls again, the three of you thinking how to tell them, the silence only being broken when you hear Yugyeom say "you should take the rest of the day off, y/n". You turn to look at where he's standing making drinks, clearly having overheard your conversation, and instead of disagreeing like usual, you just nod and say "I - okay". 

Yugyeom gives you a sad smile as he tells you he'll stay late with BamBam to lock up, and all you can do is mumble "thank you" in response before turning back to your boyfriends. Jin seems to be attempting to pull himself together, taking a deep breath before he says "right, let's go to my apartment, we can tell the other's to meet us there later". One glance at Jungkook tells you that you're going to have to be strong for the both of you, so you stand and gently pull Jungkook to his feet. Jin stands and wraps an arm around Jungkook's waist, clearly also seeing how fragile he is, and you just reach for Jungkook's hand, holding it tightly in yours. The two of you lead Jungkook out of the cafe and it's almost painful seeing him as anything other than his usually confident self. The atmosphere as you head up to Jin's apartment is tense, none of you wanting to say anything in case it'll cause any of you to fall apart. By the time you reach Jin's apartment, Jungkook's practically trembling and Jin's attempting to control his breathing as if to stop himself from crying. The news from the cafe is still buzzing in your head, and seeing two of your boyfriends so vulnerable is making staying strong incredibly hard. Once Jin's let you into his apartment, you pull Jungkook to the couch, letting him lay his head in your lap once you're seated. Jin mumbles out a quick "i'm going to text the others" and starts pacing the room as he does so, your eyes following his pattern as you run your hands through Jungkook's hair. Eventually Jin sits by your side, gently urging you to lean into his chest as Jungkook starts to sniffle quietly, clearly trying to hide that he's crying. Listening to Jungkook crying, as well as Jin's uneven breathing, has your walls finally crashing down, and you let a sob escape your lips as you hide your face into Jin's chest. Jungkook sits up on hearing your sobs, gently pulling you into his arms as the two of you cry, the sight being enough to make Jin's eyes a little watery. The hours waiting for the rest of your boyfriends to arrive are almost torturous, especially when none of the 3 of you seem to be able to hold yourselves together. You find yourself curled in between Jungkook and Jin as the 3 of you grasp onto each other tightly, attempting to pull yourselves back together so you can comfort the others. You know all 3 of you are messes, Jin only doing a little better than you and Jungkook, and by the time Jin open's the door for Hoseok and Namjoon, your faces are all tear-stained and your eyes red. It's even harder having to keep what's distressing you from Namjoon and Hoseok, having previously made the decision to tell the rest of your boyfriends when you're all together. Taehyung's the last to arrive, quickly rushing over to Jungkook's side when he sees his state, wiping away Jungkook's tears as he practically chokes out "Kookie, what's wrong?"

Jin clears his throat and silence falls across the room, even yours and Jungkook's sniffles stopping, Jin breaking the silence when he says "Jungkook, do you want to tell them? or should I?" Jungkook just looks at Jin, tears filling his eyes again, and Jin nods before taking a deep breath to collect himself. You watch all of your boyfriends worried faces as they wait for Jin to speak, and you reach out for Jin's hand in hope of giving him the little push he might need to start speaking. Jin looks down at your hand intertwined with his before finally saying "Jungkook got a text from Yoongi's brother earlier. Yoongi was caught in an explosion and, well, he's in this towns hospital right now". There's a sound of sharp gasps, and something that sounds like a whimper from Hoseok, before Namjoon's swallowing hard and saying "how bad?" He stares at Jin almost pleadingly and you hear a choked sob come from Jin beside you, you squeeze his hand before forcing yourself to reply "we don't know, only family can visit him. Yoongi's brother hasn't been replying to Jungkook's texts". Taehyung's the first one to speak after that, he's voice quiet as he tells a sobbing Jungkook that it's going to be okay and, despite the situation, you can't help but smile slightly at how affectionate the two of them are together, having been together for over a year. Your gaze is pulled away from the two men when you feel the couch cushion rise slightly, Namjoon pulling Jin up into his arms. You watch as Namjoon and Jin move over to Hobi who looks distraught, the two of them wrapping him into a tight hug, attempting to get a little bit of his sunshine smile back. There's a warmth beside you again, and you turn to look at Jimin who's slid into the empty spot beside you. Jimin and Taehyung are clearly holding it together better than the rest of you, the two of them having only seen Yoongi in passing as he left the cafe or they left. Jimin holds out his arms for you and you instantly fall into his embrace, allowing the rise and fall of his chest to lull you into a sense of security. The atmosphere in the room is sad but it's full of love, a word that you and the boys haven't really used to each other, asides from Jungkook and Taehyung. You find that thoughts about whether you love these boys are much easier to deal with than thoughts about Yoongi, so you indulge yourself with the distraction as you listen to Jimin's soothing voice. 

Going back to work is hard for all of you, but it's agreed by you all that it's better to get on with your daily routines than to worry and mope all day. You pretty much throw yourself into working long day's at the cafe, just to attempt to ignore the constant worry you feel. Everything get's a little easier when Jungkook gets a text a few days later telling him that Yoongi's condition isn't critical and that he's recovering. You're all still left in the dark, not knowing the extent of Yoongi's injuries, but at least you know there's a chance you'll get to see him again. Weeks go by as Yoongi's recovering and you find your thoughts more often being about whether Yoongi's actually going to want to see you again once he's recovered. You can't stop thinking about your last encounter with the grumpy man and, even though you know Jungkook had explained the situation to Yoongi, you still can't ignore how much it worries you that that might have been the end of whatever you and Yoongi had. Jungkook comes into the cafe every few days with new updates from Yoongi's brother, they're never much, just 'Yoongi is going to be discharged soon' or 'he's doing okay', but they're still something. You find that you're boyfriends come to check on you whenever possible as well, clearly worried that you're working long shifts again, but the distraction of work helps you so they don't really complain. At most, they just nag you to look after yourself properly and it feels like you've gone from having 6 boyfriends to having 6 more mother's. 

You're tidying up the cafe late one evening, the sign on the door turned to closed but the door itself is still unlocked. You're humming along to the radio as you clean a table when you hear the cafe bell go, followed by a familiar voice saying "I've been told you've been working yourself too hard". You spin round and sure enough, standing in the doorway is Min Yoongi. Your eyes scan over him as you search for evidence that he's been hurt but confusingly, you can't see a thing. Yoongi seems to notice your looks as you start to approach him and pulls off his jacket slowly. A gasp escapes your lips, your legs halting to a stop as you notice the burns littering parts of his arms, clearly going underneath his t-shirt sleeves. Your stare only breaks when you hear Yoongi say "y'know they're all over my chest too, some on my legs as well" and you can't help but meet his gaze with a confused look because he sounds so casual. Then, it seems to hit you that Yoongi is actually here, and you find yourself rushing over to him, stopping in front of him cautiously as if you're afraid you'll break him. Yoongi lets out a grumpy sigh before pulling you into a gentle hug, and tears well up in your eyes as you wrap your arms around him. You bring your gaze to look up at him after a moment and the two of you just look into each other's eyes. You think he can almost see the battle that's going on in your mind before you think 'fuck it', bringing a hand up to the back of his neck as you pull him down into a kiss. You're apprehensive at first, not sure if he even wants this, but after a moment his lips start to move against yours. It's a sweet kiss, only lasting for a few seconds before the two of you pull away, his head falling to rest against your shoulder. You run a hand through his hair, not wanting to let him go after all this time, and Yoongi exhales before murmuring "god, I missed you so much". You feel yourself tense in his arms, memories of the months he was away suddenly hitting you all at once, and Yoongi lifts his head up to look you in the eye. A hand comes up to caress your cheek as he lowly says "i'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, i'm sorry I got angry at you. Please forgive me for making you sad". You pull him into another kiss at that, this one's more passionate, neither one of you really wanting it to stop. Once you have to break for breath, you rest your forehead against his, quietly breathing out "please don't leave me". Yoongi softly shakes his head at that, a hand reaching to intertwine with yours as he says "I won't, I promise. I'm staying". You let him pull you into another soft kiss and this time when the two of you break apart, you can't stop a grin from appearing on your face. You nudge him playfully as you say "now how exactly did you get pretty much all of my boyfriends to fall for you?" Yoongi grins at you as he says "them too? I was worried I was about to get rejected by Jin, Jungkook, Namjoon and Hoseok all in one go". You laugh at that, resting your head on his shoulder as you say "I mean even Jimin and Tae seem to be interested and you guys haven't even met properly yet". Yoongi laughs his adorable laugh, kissing the top of your head before saying "well I look forward to meeting them then, they must be great guys if you and the boys are dating them".

Getting the guys to come down to cafe at this late time is pretty easy (actually stopping kissing Yoongi to text them is a lot harder though), all you need to text is 'Yoongi's in the cafe' and they pretty much all turn up at the same time. It's a weird reunion really, there's some crying and a lot of kissing and laughing, but it seems to fit your group. Taehyung and Jimin just kind of stand to the side with you, the three of you letting the other boys reunite with Yoongi, laughing with each other at the boys mixed reactions. Eventually Hoseok stops hugging Yoongi, who's starting to look a little grumpy again, and Taehyung takes this as a cue to head over to Yoongi. Tae steps in front of Yoongi and looks him up and down before saying "so you're the guy Jungkook's been crushing on since he was like a kid". Yoongi looks like a deer in headlights, eyes widening and mouth opening in shock as you and the other boys snicker, Jungkook shouting out "seriously Tae?" Taehyung's face breaks into a grin as he holds out a hand and says "hey, i'm Kim Taehyung". Yoongi just stares at his hand for a moment before finally taking it in his and mumbling "Min Yoongi". You watch as Yoongi starts to warm up to Tae's bubbliness, clearly getting over his initial shock at the boys behaviour. You then nudge Jimin next to you, almost feeling his nervousness radiating off him as you say "you going to introduce yourself?" You feel Jimin shrug and you turn to look at him, noting how he's watching Yoongi like the man's going to bite him. You smile, taking Jimin's hand in yours and starting to lead him over to Yoongi, ignoring his hushed protests. You nudge Taehyung to the side as Yoongi's laughing at something he said, dragging the resistant Jimin to stand by your side. Yoongi raises an eyebrow at you, nodding towards Jimin, and you smile as you say "Yoongi, this is Jimin, isn't he adorable?" A soft smile appears on Yoongi's face as he looks at Jimin and says "yeah, he kinda is". You grin at the blush appearing on Jimin's face, an uncertain look flashing in his eyes when Yoongi holds out a hand to him. You nudge Jimin and he finally drops your hand, reaching out to shake Yoongi's, a small smile appearing on his face when he finally meets Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi's never been great at starting conversations but he seems to be trying extra hard for the benefit of a clearly very nervous Jimin. It brings a warm feeling to your chest and you lean into Taehyung beside you, smiling as he wraps an arm around your waist. He kisses your cheek before murmuring "they suit each other, don't they?" as his head nods towards Jimin and Yoongi. You nod as you watch the two men, Tae leaning close to your ear again as he murmurs "although I think we all suit each other, we're all so cute together". You laugh because 1. he's being cheesy and 2. his deep voice is practically sending vibrations through your body, his breath tickling your ear. Taehyung's grin appears at that and you let him pull you into a back hug as the two of you fondly watch your boyfriends and, well whatever Yoongi is to you all.

It's about a month later when Yoongi's officially joining into your relationship, all you having agreed you should wait until Taehyung and Jimin fell for Yoongi and vice versa. Yoongi also officially leaves the army during this month, unable to return due to his injuries, but he doesn't seem bothered to have lost his job. He just tells you he wants to get back into music anyway, causing Jungkook to start excitedly talking about how talented Yoongi is. The day Yoongi tells you all he's staying for good is the same day Tae and Jimin both kiss him and ask him to be their boyfriend. You're standing in between Jin and Namjoon as you watch this scene unfold and Jin, wrapping an arm around your waist, says "looks like we've got a nice thing going on here". Namjoon leans into your side as he says "please y/n, no more now" and you laugh loudly, Namjoon grinning at you. You poke Namjoon in the side as you loudly say "i don't know, I was thinking maybe Yugyeom should join us". Yugyeom's loud shout of "y/n, fuck no" has you laughing and shouting back "i'm kidding, i'm kidding" in between laughs. The whole scene sends a feeling of affection through you and you can barely keep the grin off your face.

You don't know how you've managed to end up in a relationship with 7 guys, but you can't find yourself complaining. You never feel alone, and you're always being smothered with affection from your boyfriends, or your friends you work with. You can't help but stare up at the stars one night, on your way home from the cafe, and silently thank your grandfather for bringing to cafe into your life. Who knew running a cafe would bring 7 gorgeous guys into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first proper go at writing angst so I hope I did a good job at it. Please let me know what you guys thought, I'm always trying to improve my writing. I love Yoongi so much so I really wanted to write his chapter well.


End file.
